Song of Time
by Eyto
Summary: Après sa mort, il ne restait qu'un journal. Sa vie était racontée, de sa rencontre avec Rye jusqu'à sa fin. Lui n'avait été qu'un homme à la solde de l'Organisation, détesté par la jeune femme aux premiers abords, avant qu'il ne devienne l'élu de son cœur...
1. Le regard émeraude

Première fiction à la première personne, et surtout, que je travaille autant.

Il s'agit là d'un AkaixAkemi. L'histoire nous est racontée par la jeune demoiselle, prisonnière de l'Organisation, non loin de ses 21 ans. Shûichi ne dépasse pas 25, et Shiho tourne sur 13 ans.

J'ai tenté d'élargir un peu mes horizons pour avoir une pleine liberté, mais je respecte au maximum le manga. Voilà voilà.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -** Regard émeraude

* * *

Il s'inclina lentement avec un air innocent face à ma seule autorité parentale.

Une fois déconcentrée il était difficile pour moi de continuer la lourde tâche que l'on m'avait demandé et c'est avec curiosité que mon regard se posa fatalement sur l'homme qui venait de saluer mon père.

Depuis des années, des semaines après le décès de celui qui m'avait conçu, au sein de l'Organisation, l'homme à la tête de l'aile scientifique du syndicat s'était proposé pour veiller sur les deux prodiges que nous étions, moi et ma sœur.

Son genou à terre, muni d'une simple chemise et d'une casquette, je surgis dans la salle constatant avec surprise qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que moi, sans doute âgé de quatre ou cinq années de plus. Il était tout à fait charmant, ayant une posture droite, un regard vif et sérieux, sans sentiment ou émotion ancrée sur son visage étonnement serein et fermé.

\- J'ai pris la décision de vous assigner au poste de garde du corps, déclara le gérant. J'ai l'intime conviction que vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour mener à bien les futures missions qui vous seront accordées. Aussi, mes filles sont régulièrement en sortie, et il est toujours bon d'avoir une ou deux protections supplémentaires.

Que venait-il de lui dire ?

Besoin de protection ? N'avais-je pas eu ma majorité depuis quelque temps ? Je savais parfaitement comment me défendre, et le tempérament de Shiho aidait beaucoup en ce sens.

Peut-être aurais-je dû éviter d'afficher cette grimace sur mon visage. Remarqués par d'autres hommes en noir travaillant pour le projet de notre groupe, certains sourires n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, et c'est mal à l'aise que je me décidai à ignorer les sarcasmes des collègues scientifiques.

\- Bien évidemment que vous êtes le meilleur, ajouta-t-il me faisant sortir de mes pensées. J'ai assisté aux tests, théoriques comme pratiques, et le résultat sans appel m'a définitivement convaincu. Il n'est pas rare pour nos chimistes d'être en mauvaise posture, votre présence pourra certainement n'apporter que du bon.

\- Père, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? soupirai-je en m'approchant davantage. Et qu'en dit Shiho ? Je ne suis pas la plus impliquée dans tout cela.

\- Tu l'es. Suffisamment en tout cas pour nécessiter des services de nos hommes, dont ce cher Dai. La protection de nos scientifiques est un élément clé.

Si l'on devait éliminer l'une des sœurs afin de garder la meilleure dans les domaines que l'Organisation privilégiait, c'était bien moi qui y passerais. Je n'avais aucun talent ni don, rien qui pourrait les servir et qui m'autoriserait à dormir au fond d'un lac accroché à une ancre.

C'en était de trop. Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte sans me consulter, moi ou Shiho. À le regarder, bien que son visage m'était vaguement familier, il me faisait peine.

Ses aptitudes n'étaient plus à en douter, aussi douées que l'était Gin, selon les rumeurs. Je devais être forte pour affronter le regard noir des hommes qui travaillaient avec nous, pour la plupart du moins, ou face à l'adversité, comme les autorités de certains pays. Et ce n'était pas et homme, dont le talent lui avait été apparemment confié dès la naissance, qui allait se moquer de moi et remplir des tâches que j'aurais pu achever haut la main. Mais était-il possible de contester une décision du tout puissant ?

Bien sûr que non.

C'était toujours comme ça.

Je me tenais à présent au rebord de la fenêtre. C'était mon quartier, celui des Miyano précisément, mais mon appartement qui plus est. Le calme et l'air frais ne faisaient pas de mal, et il était indéniable que la pleine lune qui me faisait face contribuait à mon bien-être actuellement. C'était mon seul plaisir qui m'était accordé, pouvoir prendre du temps le soir venu pour me relaxer.

Mais je le sentais. Malgré sa récente nomination, la tâche que lui avait confiée mon père commençait dès sa libération. Chaque groupe ou famille de scientifiques possédait son garde du corps ou chauffeur, et je ne pouvais m'en échapper.

Dai était là. Derrière le lampadaire, me scrutant de son regard vide de sens et sans émotion.

Quel calvaire.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent tandis qu'il écrasa une énième cigarette contre la colonne de pierre qui lui faisait dos. Il leva discrètement la tête, admirant la lune qui se reflétait sur chacune des flaques d'eau sur les terres humides, dernières traces de la précédente pluie qui s'était abattue dans la région en début d'après-midi. Outrée, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de m'enfermer dans mon cocon.

C'est assis sur cette chaise, plutôt confortable malgré tout, que je pouvais retranscrire mes pensées, mes envies et mes sentiments depuis le bout de ce stylo, lui arrachant l'encre de force pour compléter les lignes vierges du journal que j'avais acheté il y a bien longtemps.

Voyons. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas écrit dedans. Je devais être enfant.

Elena était encore vivante quand j'avais dessiné un portrait de famille. Si j'en étais fier en étant gamine, désormais je le voyais comme un véritable torchon qui ne représentait là que des bonshommes à peine mieux détailler qu'une tâche sur une toile blanche.

L'envie de dormir me quitta. Comme à mon habitude. Depuis des jours il m'était difficile de trouver le sommeil, tant les cauchemars s'accumulaient, toujours étrangement similaire et connecté.

Mais il le fallait. Demain, très tôt, je devais me rendre avec Shiho sur le terrain, afin d'aider à la fouille d'une résidence suspecte dont le propriétaire avait été victime par un poison de notre laboratoire.

C'est à ce moment-là que la concernée se montra, toujours à sa grande habitude dans un éternel silence, par la porte d'entrée sans prendre le soin de toquer pour avertir de sa présence.

Tiens donc. Étonnante coïncidence tant elle était proche de cet homme à la casquette d'un point de vue comportement. Aussi renfermé et ténébreux.

\- Pourrais-tu me confirmer que c'est une erreur.

\- De quelle erreur parles-tu ?

Elle croisa les bras, levant un sourcil avant de déposer le plateau télé sur la commode au fond de la pièce. Elle releva la tête par-dessus son épaule pour me fixer d'un regard que je n'appréciais pas toujours, mais dont il fallait s'habituer.

De par ce geste, elle souhaitait répondre, mais les mots ne venaient sans doute pas, il fallait souvent les lui arracher.

\- Chaque famille ou groupe ici a un garde du corps. Nous n'avons pas le choix et devons respecter cette décision.

\- L'idée d'être suivi et épiée ne me plait guère, et je suis prête à parier que mon avis n'est pas si différent du tien grande sœur, dit Sherry en levant légèrement le ton.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Mais il n'était pas possible de faire autrement. Les rares survivants ayant désobéi de plein gré à des ordres venant de supérieur hiérarchique n'étaient plus de ce monde pour témoigner de l'atrocité de leur voyage vers un paradis perdu dans les nuages et au-delà.

Son air fatigué ne manqua pas de se voir d'un simple coup d'œil. Sa main ne suffit plus à cacher le bâillement qu'elle poussa avant de s'étirer en long.

\- C'est vraiment ridicule. Ridicule d'autant plus qu'il ne pourra pas nous apporter une main-d'œuvre supplémentaire lors de nos inspections, ou travaux en intérieur. Il n'est pas capable de combiner des éléments.

Ce qui était ridicule ce devait être cette manière de se plaindre et de râler.

\- Et c'est tout à fait normal quand on sait qu'il est doué en tant que protecteur ou attaquant. Rien en rapport avec la chimie.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. On est déjà accompagné.

\- Il faut croire qu'il est suffisamment bon pour remplacer plusieurs de nos hommes.

Je ne pouvais pas être indifférent à l'avis de ma sœur, tant elle avait raison sur le fond.

\- Il n'a rien de spécial. Absolument rien. Visuellement en tout cas, et c'est suffisant pour le savoir. De ce que j'ai entendu, ses exploits sont proches d'autres sujets qui étaient eux aussi très doués. Pourquoi lui aurait-il des privilèges comme il en reçoit, et surtout, pourquoi nous devrions nous nous farcir sa présence.

\- Laissons-lui le temps de faire ses preuves. Peut-être serons nous agréablement surpris en voyant ce qu'il nous réserve. Tu ferais mieux aussi d'aller te coucher, nous nous levons tôt .

\- Il ne m'impressionnera pas en tuant des ennemis de l'Organisation. Un garde du corps est souvent résigné à le faire, chez nous. Et tuer n'est pas un acte prodigieux. Ô que plus grand bien lui fasse si cela lui fait plaisir, mais je ne me laisserais pas être épiée de la sorte.

Son geste de la main pour me souhaite une douce nuit me laissa indifférente tant j'étais absorbé par ces paroles.

Tuer des ennemis de l'Organisation était-il vraiment considéré comme un crime ? Non, à quoi pensais-je, bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un crime. Mais je n'étais pas aussi bien placé pour en discuter, tant ma présence parmi les Hommes en Noir était en partie un atout sur le terrain, le chantage comme l'assassinat d'un tiers dans la discrétion et la sûreté.

Chaque matin depuis des années je m'obligeais à faire des dévotions. Je n'ai jamais cru en quoi que ce soit, mais si je pouvais essayer de me faire comprendre par une entité qu'importe sa position, cela me suffisait.

Demain la journée risquait d'être longue, et bien plus que la normale, tant la présence de cet homme n'allait pas faciliter la tâche. Shiho était plutôt du genre à exprimer ses émotions à haute voix et il serait difficile de faire face à une crise en pleine séance à l'extérieure. Maitriser ma soeur relevait d'un miracle ou d'expérience.

C'est sur ces pensées, un poil négatives mais tout de même réalistes, que je pris place dans mon lit.

Une couverture bien chaude suffisait à apaiser mes tensions. Sentir le drap frais et l'oreiller tendre sous sa nuque était une sensation qui manquait beaucoup lors des journées de travail.

Mais tout ce que j'espérais, en ce moment, c'était qu'il n'était pas en train de m'observer, ma fenêtre étant ouverte pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit...


	2. Lancer de clés

Dans cette histoire, je partirais du principe qu'il n'existe AUCUN LIEN entre les Miyano et les Akai/Sera. Qu'ils soient cousins/cousines, Ai ou Akemi adopté, ou la reine d'Angleterre, je trouverais toujours que cette décision scénaristique est juste un cancer de l'arc Rum...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 -** Lancer de clés

* * *

Courbé comme s'il saluait quelqu'un d'important et de mieux placé que lui, je voyais bien qu'il était très impliqué dans son travail. Cette tâche qu'on lui avait confiée la veille, malgré ma réprobation à ce sujet.

Il ne faisait que rendre la salutation à un ami que j'avais déjà rencontré il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Au même titre que notre nouveau garde du corps, ce garçon plus jeune d'apparence procédait aux mêmes tâches que son collègue. C'est avec un étui de guitare sur le dos qu'il parvenait à dissimuler ce qui devait l'être. L'entendre jouer de la basse le soir avant de m'endormir me faisait oublier la répugnante vie sous le régime de l'Organisation.

Scotch. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de son nom de code. Un choix personnel qu'il avait lui-même demandé pour une raison que personne ne connaissait, et dont la réponse n'avait jamais été apportée à qui que ce soit.

Dai. Il devait certainement lui parler de la matinée qu'on avait passée. Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre que mon incompétence à la tâche qu'on m'avait confiée, et que je n'avais pas su suivre avec sérieux.

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute à ce sujet pour ma part. Sherry était bien meilleure dans tous les cas de figure. Scientifiquement parlant, c'était l'une des plus incroyables dans son domaine, sur le terrain comme à l'intérieur. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu l'enseignement des plus grands membres de ce syndicat noir.

J'étais plus spécialisé sur des missions externes, comme l'infiltration ou l'élimination, bien que je n'étais pas souvent à la hauteur. Que penser d'une femme incapable de représenter correctement le nom qu'elle portait si fièrement ? Les Miyano. Cette famille qui, depuis des temps anciens, travaillait d'arrache-pied au sein de ces hommes l'aura maléfique.

Ma petite sœur... il m'était impossible et impensable de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et ce type, Rye comme mon père l'avait annoncé, était un poids supplémentaire sur mes épaules déjà bien lourdes.

Si silencieux. Si discret. Il se contentait de répondre avec des signes de têtes ou de bras. Rarement, la parole suivait ses actes et gestes, il se faisait comprendre sans prononcer la moindre phrase. C'était ce qui était impressionnant chez lui... ou au contraire fortement agaçant.

Les rumeurs disaient que Gin ne le supportait pas. Eh bien, il n'était plus tout seul. Comment réussir à se lier d'amitié avec une personne qui, vide de toute expression et dialogue, ne se sentait visiblement pas obligée d'elle-même tenter de former des liens ?

\- C'est la quatrième fois que tu replaces cette mèche derrière ton oreille, souligna Shiho en agitant un trousseau de clés devant mon visage. Si tu veux, je peux régler le problème d'un coup de ciseau bien placé.

Quelle andouille. Toujours le mot pour placer une vanne.

À voir ses yeux, ce ne devait pas l'être. Un défaut me disait ma figure paternelle. Combien de fois me répétait-il qu'il valait mieux que je me coupe les cheveux tout comme le faisait ma petite sœur ?

Elle détourna le regard de ma personne pour se concentrer sur Rye, arrivant bredouille mais dans les poches dans un silence glaçant. Un calme imperturbable poussa Shiho à grimacer.

C'était tout à fait étrange. Plus je regardais son visage et celui de ma sœur, plus quelque chose semblait attirer mon attention. Il y avait comme une connexion, ou bien une lointaine ressemblance...

Ce n'était sans doute rien.

\- J'allais proposer à ma grande sœur de nous raccompagner en voiture, mais tu as été engagé pour nous assister et veiller à notre sécurité, donc ce sera ta tâche, lui dit-elle en lançant les clés à sa hauteur. J'espère que t'es pas aussi mauvais en conduite que tu l'es en discussion.

Moroboshi ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lorsque Sherry passa a coté de lui, son œil cerné se tourna rapidement pour suivre sa marche jusqu'au véhicule.

Nous allions quitter les lieux incessamment sous peu. Nos travaux ici étaient, de toute évidence, terminés. Bien que je n'avais que très brièvement aidé aux recherches, et senti inutile comme d'habitude, les résultats semblaient convaincants. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que nous cherchions en vérité. Et le langage incompréhensible de la parfaite chimiste de ma sœur n'aidait pas à comprendre.

Scotch grimpa à bord d'un véhicule lui aussi, avec à son bord, plusieurs hommes de main des laboratoires. Un coup de klaxon plus tard, et Dai ouvrit la portière de notre moyen de transport. Je venais de m'installais quand il prit pour la première fois la parole devant moi...

\- On se voit plus tard, Scotch.

Venait-il de prononcer, à haute voix mais sans aucune émotion ou sentiment, plus de trois mots sans hésitation ?

Cette voix. Il dégageait quelque chose, c'est vrai, mais je continuais à croire qu'il n'était pas si impressionnant, talentueux, et charismatique comme on avait pu nous le décrire. Je continuais à croire qu'il n'était pas aussi essentiel pour l'Organisation, ni aussi doué sur le terrain qu'on nous le prétendait. Et je continuais à croire que moi et ma sœur n'avions pas besoin d'un garde du corps collé à nos basques jour et nuit !

Le ciel allait me donner tort à tous les coups. Sa conduite était exemplaire. Bonne vitesse, maitrise de son véhicule jusqu'au petit dérapage parfait dans un virage serré... cela ne m'impressionnait pas.

Je n'étais plus un enfant.

[==]

Le soir venu, moi et Shiho avons quitté la table en catimini.

Elle devait avoir du travail. Hier soir devait être une exception. Pour débouler dans ma chambre avec sa colère habituelle. Mais bien sûr justifié puisqu'elle concernait le nouvel homme en noir le plus apte à exercer les fonctions demandées.

Père m'avait expliqué que, malgré son invitation à nous joindre à table, il avait refusé. Apparemment, la voiture de Scotch avait eu un accrochage difficile, et un accident a malheureusement emporté les scientifiques à bord dans un voyage sans retour vers un autre monde. La mort était passée par là et avait épargné miraculeusement le conducteur.

Ce journal sur la table. Fallait-il que je le continue ? N'était-ce pas un livre destiné aux enfants qui se devaient de se libérer à l'écrit ? Que penserait Shiho si elle savait que j'en possédais un ?

Soupir. Je dois m'y mettre...

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai prouvé encore une fois mon incapacité à servir l'Organisation. Je déteste cette vie. Je la hais... du plus profond de mon âme. J'attends que quelqu'un me sorte de là, qu'une main bercée de la lumière extérieure me prenne par le bras et me ramène à la raison. Moi et ma sœur, qui le mérite tout autant._

 _Je ne veux plus servir le mal. J'y suis contrainte... papa aussi est mitigé, mais son engagement auprès de celui qui supervisait l'interne du syndicat est impossible à rompre._

 _Et ce gars, Rye, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Ni même à l'apprécier. Il me tape sur les nerfs !_

 _Un jour, j'espère, je serais capable de faire quelque chose de ma vie._

J'ai fini.

Pile quand je refermais le livre tout en le cachant dans le tiroir de mon bureau, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'Amuro, ce jeune homme bien différent de Rye.

Bourbon de son nom de code, il avait été depuis bien longtemps un ami proche de ma famille. En particulier de ma mère. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui les rapprochait à ce point, mais il est un des rares confidents que j'ai. Une personne de confiance. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu parler ouvertement de sujets fâcheux, et il n'était pas quelqu'un de sombre et noir d'esprit comme les autres. Gin. Vodka. Et pire, celui qui me terrorisait... celui qui nous hantait...

Rum.

\- Je ne le supporte pas. Cette décision, c'est n'importe quoi, c'est moi qui aurais dû lui porter secours, pourquoi ont-ils envoyé ce type là-bas ! cracha-t-il en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

Je refermai la porte avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Eh bien peut-être parce que si les autorités ou services de secours venaient sur place, quelqu'un de plus calme et qui n'est pas impulsif à tout va pourrait plus facilement les berner, tentai-je en le suppliant de se calmer avec un regard d'ourson.

Ce long soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres me confirma qu'il était plus lassé et déçu qu'en colère, finalement.

\- Je ne suis pas impulsif. Et je suis très calme !

\- Oui, quand tu dors, ironisai-je. Vois le bon côté des choses, tu profites de la chaleur des bâtiments. Dehors il fait un froid glacial à en tuer un homme.

\- Alors si le froid devait tuer quelqu'un j'espère que ce type y passera, déclara-t-il en s'allongeant sur mon lit. Enfin non. Rah, sérieusement, suis-je le seul à avoir du mal avec lui ? Il est peut-être sympathique, et Scotch l'apprécie beaucoup, mais... son silence et sa froideur me gênent.

Je ne pus répondre sans être soudainement interrompu par Shiho, entrant sans toquer muni d'un plateau une fois encore bien garni. Un verre de lait et des cookies. Sa petite habitude, transmise par maman, était vraiment adorable.

Amuro grimaçait encore dans son coin quand elle proposa à ce dernier de gouter sa préparation faite maison. Je refermai une nouvelle fois la porte, rappelant à voix basse qu'elle pouvait pivoter dans les deux sens, mais nul n'entendit mon soupir à peine audible. Sherry but d'une traite son propre verre avant de me jeter un regard que je n'arrivais pas à traduire.

Difficile de lire dans le cœur et les pensées d'une petite sœur qui savait cacher correctement ses émotions. Ce qu'elle ressentait était difficile à savoir, tant elle était imprévisible.

\- Si tu veux des nouvelles de ton ami guitariste, il va bien et a été emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche pour des soins. Pas de questions taboues visiblement, informa-t-elle en regardant Tooru.

\- Je te remercie. T'es au courant de tout assez rapidement toi, comment tu fais ?

\- Parce que je suis magicienne, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois en quittant la pièce.

Elle me lança un dernier regard amusé avant de s'éclipser et disparaître dans le couloir ténébreux.

Pensait-elle que moi et Amuro avions des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de l'autre ? Certes, je ne connaissais pas les siens, mais je connaissais les miens. Je n'étais pas amoureuse. De personne.

Le regard avec lequel le blondinet me fusilla traduis son envie d'avoir une réponse sur ce don presque mystérieux. Shiho avait toujours su être la première au courant de tout, comme si elle était elle-même sur place à bien des endroits différents.

Mais il comprit bien vite que je n'en savais pas plus.

Je le saluai une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitta à son tour ma chambre. Il ne restait plus que moi, mon journal et mes pensées. Et je ne suivis que mon unique envie de me laisser tomber sur le lit douillet qui était le mien.

Cette odeur. Les draps avaient été changés. Vanille. Ma préférée.

Une poignée de minutes eurent raison de moi tandis que je quittai ma vie quotidienne dans les griffes de ces salauds pour rejoindre celle de mes rêves les plus tendres, dans les bras de morphée...

[==]

Le petit matin ressemblait au précédent.

Je venais de terminer ma toilette et de m'habiller quand, à ma plus grande surprise, un plateau déjeuné était déjà prêt sur ma table basse. Ou bien Shiho avait enfin réussi à se lever tôt sans difficulté, ou bien papa avait décidé de me faire une agréable surprise.

Mhh. Une crêpe, plusieurs framboises, un peu de chantilly... un régal. Il ne ma fallu pas longtemps pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de cette assiette certes peu garnie, mais au contenu si appétissant.

Quelle heure était-il ? Dix heures ?

Je devais aller à Tokyo aujourd'hui. Il semblerait qu'une de nos affiliations avait des problèmes de stock. Les ravitailler était un job que personne ne prenait, habituellement, mais étant inutile aux scientifiques il fallait bien que je me rende un peu utile. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas me reprocher de ne rien faire pour eux, le sale travail était toujours un plus indéniable.

J'ouvris la porte en replaçant une nouvelle fois ma mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il était là.

\- R-Rye ! m'exclamai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu es resté ici toute la nuit ?

Il hocha les épaules et répondit que très timidement d'un signe de tête. Maintenant, je comprenais d'où venait la cerne qui décorait le dessous de son œil droit, comme celui à l'opposé par ailleurs.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en résignant à obtenir une réponse orale.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à parler, alors très bien, je ne te ferais pas la discussion si tu n'en veux pas !

Il me suivait. Je m'en doutais. C'était son job, mais que cela pouvait être casse pied.

Arrivé au Parking, il fallait croire que finalement, j'allais devoir faire avec. Cet homme ne mettrait pas fin à ses obligations pour mon plaisir, et ce même si je tentais mon numéro de supplice.

Je ressentais maintenant exactement ce que pouvait endurer une star. Suivi permanent des journalistes, fans ou gardes du corps. Un véritable fardeau. Mais pourquoi moi ? Shiho n'avait-elle pas besoin de lui ?

Bien sûr que non. Sherry était douée et essentielle dans les labos. Moi, non. Je n'étais qu'une brebis galeuse. L'inutile du groupe.

\- Très bien, soupirai-je en me retournant vers lui. Attrape. Je vais devoir me taper ta présence, autant te rendre utile.

Les clés. Je lui avais envoyé les clés.

\- Tu conduis mieux que moi...

Il ne broncha pas et se contenta d'attraper le trousseau d'un lever de bras. Ses yeux verts me regardaient de haut en bas, tandis qu'il se dirigea à présent vers la portière côté conducteur.

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné pour arriver à le supporter.

* * *

Reviews :

 **Miroshi -** Tu as un mis un o à la place du i, malheur. XD  
Merci pour le compliment et ton petit commentaire. Et je soutiendrais ce couple « peu populaire » jusqu'au bout.

 **Ano-name -** Merci ! J'espère que la suite (ici plus haut, et à venir) te plaira. :)

 **Postine -** Ouip, j'ai décidé de commencer au tout début. Et de faire d'abord un lien tendu entre ces deux personnages était plutôt pas mal sur le brouillon. J'aime bien. Merci en tout cas ma Popo. =)


	3. Un poids sur les épaules

...

 **Chapitre 3 -** Un poids sur les épaules

* * *

 _Eh bien mon cher journal, si j'avais su qu'à mon âge je continuerais de t'ouvrir mon cœur, et d'écrire ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi..._

 _En voiture ce fut bien long. Un trajet calme. Il ne parle donc jamais, cet homme ? Peut-être me déteste-t-il. C'est évident._

 _Et il a bien raison ! Je ne suis qu'une incapable. Que pourrait-il penser de plus ? Je n'attends que le jour où il me répondra enfin. Ce jour où il me fera comprendre qu'il en a plus que marre de la façon dont je me comporte avec lui._

 _C'est tout ce que je mérite... mais je n'y arrive pas._

Effectivement, certaines machines étaient défaillantes. Et le stock était faible.

J'avais demandé à Rye de rentrer. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui et il était indéniable que je passerais la nuit ici, sur place, avec des collègues de travail que je connaissais déjà. Et puis, voulait-il participer après cela à un shopping féminin ?

Il était parti, une fois encore, sans dire un mot. Je l'ai aperçu au téléphone brièvement. C'était étrange, l'attitude qu'il avait avec son interlocuteur était naturellement différente. Plus ouvert, jovial. Je ne savais pas qui était au bout du fil, mais il avait au moins l'exploit de le faire un minimum sourire.

Son aura était également similaire de celle d'Amuro. Oh bien sûr, il avait reçu son nom de code et était des nôtres, mais lui aussi avait au final un bon fond. Insupportable, silencieux, et facilement détestable, mais bon fond.

Je le savais. Je me doutais. Sherry n'en savait rien, bien qu'elle suivait son opinion lui disant que Bourbon et Scotch n'étaient pas des hommes en noir dangereux, mais au fond de moi il y avait une petite voix criant à l'apparence douteuse. Un jeu de rôle. Ils étaient peut-être tous deux des infiltrés, de l'autorité.

Ou peut-être que j'allais bien trop loin. Mais Amuro avait fait l'école de police. Nous seuls, Miyano, étions au courant.

Mais Dai était semblable à ce cas. Peut que, lui aussi, en était un. Mais au vu de son comportement, bon sang que c'était impossible.

Je m'étais rendu avec mes partenaires dans les salles interdites au public. Un laboratoire pharmaceutique de l'Organisation, d'apparence innocente, mais au final un leurre de plus à ajouter à la liste longue qu'ils possédaient. Il fallait les approvisionner, ce qui n'était pas une tâche bien difficile. Le plus lourd était la réparation.

Au moins, j'étais doué dans quelque chose.

\- Qui était-ce, demanda le patron me fusillant du regard. Ce gars au bonnet. Avec sa tignasse qui dépasse ses épaules. Un fan de Gin ?

\- Haha, arrête un peu. C'est notre nouveau garde du corps. Il a été promu il y a peu.

\- Et ? Tu lui fais confiance ?

Voilà bien une question qui ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Pas de nom de code. Juste un rôle à jouer. Comme beaucoup. Il dirigeait cette société-là, et était épaulé par Gin pour la conception des médicaments dans le côté obscur du bâtiment. Mais sa noirceur et froideur était bien réelle, je parvenais à sentir sa dangerosité quand il était proche. Et ses yeux...

Je m'étais relevé dans un soupir qui ne lui satisfaisait visiblement pas. Que pouvait-il espérer que je réponde ? Comment faire confiance à un nouveau venu si vite ? Cela devait faire un petit paquet de mois qu'il avait été admis.

À en juger par son aptitude, sans doute avait-il passé les tests théoriques et pratiques rapidement. Et avec efficacité et résultats remarquablement bons. Sans doute dans les plus prodigieux de l'Organisation. Il fallait compter une année entière, les entraînements n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir.

C'était un gars maintenant décédé qui s'occupait des recrues. Bourbon, Scotch et Rye avaient été dans la même section. Dai était arrivé après, mais la lenteur des formations des autres apprentis avait détint sur la durée. Il y avait aussi... Riesling. Mais elle était aussi silencieuse que les autres.

Oh et cette femme. Curaçao... je crois.

\- Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Mais j'ai du mal à le supporter, répondis-je dans un sourire. On verra sur le long terme.

[==]

La nuit était tombée.

Les travaux étaient maintenant terminés. Avec l'aide d'hommes bien plus robustes que moi, j'avais fait le nécessaire pour corriger les erreurs. Maintenant, tout fonctionnait à merveille.

C'est le repas, seul, dans l'arrière pièce qui m'a fait davantage comprendre que ce n'était pas une vie pour moi. J'évitais de trop en parler à Shiho, ne pas la brusquer et surtout la mêler )à des problèmes qu'elle souhaiterait sans doute ne pas avoir à écouter. Je pris une dernière bouchée de ce délicieux plat de ramen bien chaud, provenant de ce restaurant bien chaleureux -cet homme et cette femme étaient vraiment sympathiques- et récupéra mon manteau.

Deux messages. Mon téléphone avait vibré tout à l'heure, mais étant encore concentré, je n'y avais pas fait plus attention que ça. Si je prenais trop de retard sur ce qui m'était confié, c'était un passage chez Gin ou Vodka qui s'annonçait, une atrocité à ne pas vivre. Jamais.

Scotch qui me demandait si j'étais dispo pour qu'il m'enseigne la guitare.

Et une amie qui m'attendait pour une nocturne boutiques et ambiance musicale.

\- Ah, Akemi, quelqu'un t'attend à l'entrée, dit l'employé de soirée.

C'était lui. Bon sang c'était encore ce type.

Il fumait sa cigarette, toujours dans cette tenue. Une chemise blanche, et sa veste - pantalon noir, avec cette ceinture au niveau du col. N'avait-il donc jamais froid, ni chaud ? Ce gars était-il vraiment une statue, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion ?

Je ne pris pas mon temps pour lui faire comprendre mon désarroi sur sa présence. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là et je me refusai d'entendre, si bien sûr il était au courant qu'un humain était capable de dialoguer, des excuses veines. La voiture de mon père était garée plus loin, celle d'Atsusi dont j'avais hérité.

Pourquoi je m'arrête ?

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'en as pas marre de me suivre à la trace ? Je ne suis pas une gamine qu'on doit suivre à la trace !

Et bien évidemment, pas de réponses. Il se contenta de fermer délicatement ses yeux, et de les rouvrir une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Sa cigarette était consumée. C'est dans son petit paquet qu'il rangea le mégot avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Il m'ignora complètement, et j'eus à peine le temps de sentir son épaule passer à côté de moi. Les clés... il insérait les clés dans la portière pour l'ouvrir. C'est comme s'il savait que je n'avais pas le choix...

\- Tu es bouché ou quoi, quand je te parle j'aimerais autre chose qu'un mouvement de tête. Tu ne comprends rien c'est ça ?

Il se contenta de se tourner légèrement pour me regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Son visage se crispa. Il voulait parler. Je sentais son envie de me hurler dessus de me rebaisser, c'est tout ce que je méritais. Fais-le, Rye. Déverse ta rage sur moi, parle avec ton cœur, et dis-moi à quel point je suis odieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes le silence sans cesse...

\- Le silence c'est tout ce qu'il reste pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir... tu en as autant que moi.

Il venait de répondre.

\- Je fais mon job. Montez dans cette voiture, je vous ramène, votre père veut vous voir.

Fin de la discussion.

Je m'exécutai sans broncher. Mon avis à son sujet n'avait pas changé. Mais que voulait-il dire par affronter ses problèmes ? Et qu'insinuait-il en me rétorquant que j'en avais autant que lui ? Était-ce là un moyen de me rabaisser ?

Non, sans doute que non. Peut-être que lui aussi avait également des ennuis personnels, et professionnels. Tout le monde en a... non ?

Ce soir, j'espère pouvoir en discuter avec Shiho.

...

 _Que j'ai été immonde. Quelle vedette je fais._

 _Il est venu me chercher. Je ne voulais pas le voir, mais il ne portait pas de veste chaude, et était mort de froid. Il le cache... il le cache volontairement !_

 _Tous les matins, il dépose un petit déjeuner dans mon séjour. Et tous les jours, il fait son travail... il a tous les mérites._

 _Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas l'accepter ?_

 _Pourquoi suis-je une incapable ?_

Plusieurs coups sur la porte. Si tôt, le matin.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine maintenant que ces événements eurent lieu. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me déplacer en dehors des bâtiments, donc je n'avais plus vraiment eu de contact avec Rye. Ni même Shiho.

Elle devait rentrer ce matin. C'était sans doute elle. J'enfilai à peine ma robe qu'elle se permit d'entrer, des cernes profonds sous les yeux. Une véritable comédie quand elle tituba le long de la petite pièce centrale de mon quartier, avant de s'affaler sur le divan comme une vieille chaussette.

\- Eh bien, en voilà une tête. C'était dur ?

\- Infernal oui ! s'écria Sherry. Je n'ai pas l'âge pour ces âneries. Mais ça, Gin n'a pas l'air de vouloir le comprendre. Il ne cesse de me regarder avec sa tête de chien de garde. Et toi, avec le muet sans sentiment dépourvu d'émotions et-

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours, lui répondis-je sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Je l'ai brièvement vu hier matin au stand de tir. Il est très doué. Et j'ai ouï dire qu'au sniper, c'est un véritable monstre.

\- S'il passait autant de temps à apprendre le dialogue plutôt qu'à vider des chargeurs, il pourrait tenir une conférence de presse dès demain.

Elle sursauta quand j'éclatai de rire. Si soudainement.

Ma sœur avait au moins le don de savoir me faire sortir de mes gonds. Positivement comme négativement.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il est chargé de te suivre toi plutôt que moi.

\- Étrange coïncidence que voilà puisque je me posais justement la même question.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite, mais le concerné était accompagné de ma figure paternelle à la porte. Lui se baissa légèrement en avant pour nous saluer, sans réponse de la part de Shiho qui se contenta d'un simple croisement de bras.

\- J'aimerais que tu accompagnes Rye au stand de tir. Il paraît que l'organisation souhaite t'enrôler sur des missions de terrain, c'est l'occasion idéale, déclara père.

\- Bien. Pourquoi il doit venir.

\- Parce qu'il est ton partenaire. C'est une décision incontestable.

Il quitta les lieux en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sentiment amer.

Je n'étais certainement pas près de collaborer davantage avec Rye. S'il continuait d'être ainsi, et moi de lui rendre la vie difficile, nous risquions fort de ne pas être efficaces. Lui l'était, moi non, j'allais compromettre tout son avenir et peut-être même sa vie. Ou peut-être que je me fisse des idées, mais le regard qu'il me lança semblait correspondre à cette hypothèse.

Grand bien lui fasse que je sois obligé de le suivre. Personne n'avait précisé que je devais lui obéir, pour le peu qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ni même que je devais être son esclave. J'en ferais qu'à ma tête si je le souhaite.

Quelqu'un pourra me comprendre un jour. Ce poids sur mes épaules devient bien trop lourd.

* * *

Comme je réponds aux reviews des connectés par MP, inutile d'en rajouter davantage. ^^

Pour en venir à la durée de la fiction, je dirais qu'elle dépassera aisément les dix chapitres. Mais pas la vingtaine. Je souhaite développer les relations à ce rythme. Celle de Akai et Akemi devrait plus trop tarder. :)

À bientôt !


	4. Tout était de ma faute

...

 **Chapitre 4 -** Tout était de ma faute

* * *

Quel formidable tir.

Il se tenait devant moi, à un mètre. Un fusil de précision, accroché à son bras et pointé vers une silhouette de bois à l'horizon, Rye semblait définitivement plus sérieux et concentré que jamais.

Sa mâchoire se serrait alors qu'il retenait sa respiration. Par ce geste, il souhaitait sans doute mettre fin au tremblement léger qui l'empêchait de toucher avec succès sa cible. Son viseur sûrement bien placé quand ce léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. J'aimais voir ça. Pour une raison que j'ignorai complètement, un sentiment étrange m'envahissait tandis qu'il pressa la détente.

Mes oreilles sifflèrent un instant et je vis de mes propres yeux le recul impressionnant que pouvait avoir un fusil sniper. Même Rye, un homme tout de même bien bâti avait eu un léger pas en arrière.

Le projectile avait filé à une telle allure qu'il n'était pas possible de connaitre le résultat. Distance y oblige, le dénommé Dai Moroboshi se déséquipa de l'arme qu'il avait porté des heures durant avant de s'emparer des jumelles posées sur la caisse en bois au sol. Une moitié de minute lui suffit pour comprendre que le pantin était explosé au visage, prouvant bien sa capacité à abattre des cibles à cette fulgurante distance.

Incroyable. Je me dirigeai à pas lent vers lui pour le complimenter. C'était peut-être la première fois que j'osais lui parler ouvertement, sans être mauvaise à son égard. Prendre du recul sur toute cette histoire m'avait peut-être permis d'y voir plus clair.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer. Je me connais, tout de même. Ou bien non, justement, je ne me connaissais pas assez pour être capable de détester quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé ni fait de mal à personne. J'y voyais sans doute là quelqu'un qui avait réussi partout où j'avais échoué, une personne pourtant qui n'avait pas forcément l'air d'un homme qui ne le méritait pas forcément. Cette façon de penser était odieuse, si bien que mes parents n'en seraient pas fiers. Avec Shiho, l'habitude pèserait le pour et le contre, au moins.

\- Bravo, lui dis-je sans sourire. Tu as un très bon œil. Tu tires très bien.

Il me remercia avec un signe de tête.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse orale. Mais au moins, il avait eu le mérite d'accorder à mon humble personne un geste en guise de remerciement. Il se pencha en avant pour resserrer ses lacets avant de quitter le stand extérieur, quand je vis d'un regard discret qu'Amuro nous attendait à la sortie.

\- Dis-moi... qui t'a initié au tir de précision ? demandai-je.

Ses épaules se replièrent vers l'intérieur, tandis qu'il se releva petit à petit dans un regard plus qu'étonné. Un coin de sa bouge s'étira pour un semblant de sourire à première vue amical.

Maudit garçon. Me provoquer cette étrange sensation. Rien de bien significatif, pas d'amour, pas d'amitié, pas de haine, quelque chose de plus étrange. Une part de moi commençait-elle à avoir pitié de ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir ?

\- Mon père, répondit-il à voix basse.

Son père ? Avait-il parlé d'un membre de sa famille si... facilement ?

\- Mon père m'a appris les bases il y a des années, m'expliqua-t-il tout en enfilant sa veste. J'étais un élève plutôt bon. Après sa disparition, j'ai continué à m'entraîner. Voilà où j'en suis.

\- Merci de m'avoir répondu. Je.

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos attirèrent ma plus fidèle attention.

Amuro n'hésita jamais à aller au contact de ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas. Sa relation avec Rye a toujours été plutôt froide, depuis les examens d'entrée. Si la présence de Scotch avait aidé à apaiser les tensions, depuis sa nomination, Bourbon avait du mal à cacher sa colère.

J'évitais toujours de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Excepté quand cela dérivait, le plus régulièrement hélas, en bagarre ou en dispute générale.

\- Félicitations. Tout cela ressemble étrange à des entraînements dignes des autorités. Le FBI, notamment.

\- Oh~... siffla Rye. Après m'avoir soupçonné d'être de la Compagnie, tu changes d'avis pour le Bureau.

\- Oui et je ne tarderais pas à découvrir ce que tu es vraiment, Rye. Un jour.

Il me demanda de l'accompagner.

C'était la deuxième fois où cet homme, mon sois disant garde du corps, avait fermé son visage et contracté les muscles de sa mâchoire. Une protestation très claire qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire éclater. Moi qui le croyais toujours sur la défensive.

Bourbon me conduisait jusque père. Après cette matinée d'entrainement, il était normal qu'il ait souhaité me voir pour me donner les instructions suivantes. À de rares occasions, je pouvais enfin bénéficier de consignes précises, de missions à accomplir, mais tout cela restait bien trop souvent rare. Mon emploi du temps n'était que si peu souvent chargé.

Mais l'un des poids sur mes épaules est cette responsabilité. Je suis une Miyano, je dois être à la hauteur de Shiho, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire ce que j'ai à faire moi-même. Je ne valais rien à côté de celle que l'on appelait Sherry.

Alors c'était ça.

Finalement arrivé dans la pièce centrale de mon quartier, je venais d'apprendre que c'était à Osaka que se trouvait ma prochaine destination. Étendre nos domaines d'activités si loin, était-ce une si bonne idée ?

Il fallait aider à l'ouverture, l'approvisionnement et l'installation d'une de nos filiales. Rien de bien difficile, mais plutôt un autre sale boulot que seule moi, la Akemi inutile, pouvais accomplir sans broncher. Je parvenais à savoir, sans vraiment lui demander, que cela avait aussi le don d'agacer Amuro. Lui savait aussi bien que ma sœur, et Scotch, que j'étais capable de bien mieux.

On allait se débarrasser de moi. Je le savais. j'étais vouée à disparaître. Mais n'était-ce pas mieux au final ? Rye serait débarrassé de cette tâche idiote de surveiller et protéger un boulet dans mon genre.

Au moins, j'avais trois nouvelles journées à tuer avant ce voyage en train jusque la ville de l'ouest. Bien que je n'étais jamais allé dans cette contrée, j'en entendais souvent dire que c'était un coin magnifique, encore plus paisible et bon à vivre que la bonne vieille capitale nippone. Au moins, l'avantage, c'est que de mes propres yeux, j'y verrais si ces échos sont vrais.

Eh bien, je n'avais plus qu'à m'occuper des tâches ménagères, d'aides aux personnes qui avaient au moins la capacité de faire quelque chose de leurs mains dans les laboratoires, et écrire mon journal.

Depuis combien de temps, maintenant, je continuais assidûment ce livre que personne ne lirait ?

J'ouvrais à présent les portes vitrées de mon balcon avant de me laisser accouder à cette rambarde sur laquelle j'avais l'habitude de me reposer. Cette vue incroyable, ce ciel azur d'une telle beauté, et le coucher de soleil que m'offrait le paysage à chaque tombée de la nuit ne rivaliserait avec rien dans ce monde. Sauf un sourire joyeux de ma petite sœur, trop habitué à faire la moue.

Il était là. Rye.

Je soupirai en le voyant toujours à la même place, une cigarette entre les deux doigts. Trois jours à tuer. Et un voyage à Osaka en sa compagnie, très certainement. Le temps allait être long.

[==]

 _Demain, nous partons pour Osaka, lui et moi._

 _Apparemment, le local que l'Organisation avait acheté légalement pour y ouvrir notre filiale était surveillé par un homme. Plusieurs fois, durant la nuit, le nouveau propriétaire Homme en Noir, collaborant avec les membres de l'équipe à Gin, disait y avoir des ombres qui se déplaçaient dans la nuit. Des bruits de pas. Et bien d'autres encore._

 _Je ne suis pas rassuré. Mais je me fais sans doute des idées. J'espère qu'avec Rye, ça ira. Mais c'est mal parti, on ne s'est pas parlé du peu qu'on s'est vu ces derniers jours. Comment faire pour arrêter de le détester ?_

Sept heures.

Je m'habillai de cette robe blanche que j'apprécie. C'est Shiho qui l'avait trouvé à son goût, me voyant la porter avec légèreté. Et son coup de cœur avait eu raison de moi, j'en étais tombé dingue à mon tour.

Elle me l'avait offerte à mon anniversaire. En vérité, je ne la portais pas régulièrement, mais à des occasions particulières. Visiter Osaka pour la première fois de ma misérable vie devait en être une suffisamment importante pour que je l'enfile.

Ou bien, le fait que ma garde robe n'était pas des plus grandes, il fallait bien l'avouer aussi.

Le petit-déjeuner était une fois encore prêt. Sur la table basse du salon. Dai était plutôt mauvais en cuisine, à croire qu'il ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf ni même faire un plat de spaghetti correctement, mais ses tartines beurrées et son café étaient tout de même particuliers. Peut-être y mettait-il un ingrédient supplémentaire pour un goût plus prononcé. Mais lui demander ne servirait à rien.

Comme je le pensais, il se trouvait derrière la porte. Un tee-shirt, un gilet, un pantalon. Plutôt simple comme style de vêtements. Et ses cheveux avaient plutôt bien poussé aussi, quand il était arrivé pour la première fois sa longueur ne dépassait pas ses épaules. À peine plus bas que sa nuque. Maintenant, ses mèches atteignaient les cervicales.

\- Bonjour, le saluai-je.

Il hocha la tête par-dessus son épaule.

Ses pas suivaient les miens. Je m'étais rendu au garage. Sur place, Scotch se dévoua pour nous emmener, profitant ainsi de cet instant de retrouvailles pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, encore légèrement secoué et blessé par les événements qui s'étaient produits il y a quelques jours.

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la gare de Tokyo, pas un ne broncha. Habituellement, les deux hommes qui se connaissaient plutôt bien auraient discuté naturellement. Ma présence avait peut-être un lien avec tout cela.

J'en profitai alors pour m'assoupir un moment, accoudé contre la fenêtre de la place arrière. Je ne pouvais parvenir à me défaire de cette sensation qui me dérangeait, et qui n'était pas du tout agréable. Une anxiété, un stress, et plus les questions fusaient dans mon esprit plus les réponses rassurantes même si elles étaient fausses s'éloignaient.

Un interminable circuit de rallye où les compétiteurs étaient forcés de rentrer dans le mur. La chute allait être dure.

Dans ce sommeil léger et assez soudain, je ne pouvais entendre clairement la discussion qui venait de commencer du côté des sièges avant. Bien sûr, je m'étais douté que Scotch l'avait lui-même entamé, Rye n'étant pas capable de tenir un dialogue social en premier.

C'est au croisement d'un feu rouge, dans un quartier appelé Beika, que je retrouvais petit à petit l'ouïe, me libérant des bras de Morphée avec un peu de mal.

\- On y sera dans 10 minutes, dit le conducteur. Ça ira pour vous ? Le temps de sortir vos deux sacs, et de trouver la voie de départ.

\- Oui, c'est bon, répondit Dai.

Je sentis l'odeur agréable de la menthe qui se dégageait de la cigarette de mon garde du corps.

\- Menthe, déduit à son tour Scotch. Tu rajoutes des arômes, maintenant. C'est Akemi qui te stresse ?

\- Du tout, démenti Dai. C'est simplement pour varier. Et ça me calme. Amuro me tape un peu sur le système.

\- Aha, il ne changera jamais, ricanait son plus cher ami. Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, d'ordinaire il n'est pas forcément méchant, juste impulsif et un peu borné.

La gare se dessinait enfin devant nous.

J'ouvrais les yeux dans un étirement qui avertit les deux hommes de mon réveil. Scotch me sourit légèrement en regardant le rétroviseur, puis gara son véhicule au parking. Il comptait certainement nous accompagner.

Après nous avoir emmené jusqu'à notre voie de départ et salué notre collègue et ami, Rye et moi prenions le train en direction d'Osaka. Assis l'un a coté de l'autre, l'accélération du train à la sortie de Tokyo se fit ressentir, le paysage défilant à toute vitesse au travers de la fenêtre.

Étrangement, mon anxiété s'était évaporée. La présence de Dai n'aidait pas à me sentir bien mieux, mais je ne me plaignais pas de sentir à nouveau autre chose qu'un épuisant pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver ? C'était ça ce qu'essayait de me transmettre mon cerveau ? S'il pouvait plutôt m'aidait à gagner ma place dans l'Organisation, peut-être que j'aurais des chances de survies plus élevées.

Nous avions plus de trois heures de voyage jusqu'à notre destination. L'occasion pour lui de croiser les bras à l'arrière de sa tête sans rien faire, et pour moi de lire un livre dont j'étais fan.

Yusaku Kudo. La série du Baron noir. Commencés il y a peu, provoquant son succès international, il avait une véritable plume de grand écrivain et ses romans étaient à chaque fois un sacré festin.

\- Kudo, prononça Rye. Ce nom m'est familier.

Je me tournai vers Dai.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Quand il se releva pur se diriger vers le bar, dans le but de commander des boissons fraiches ou un bon café le concernant, l'envie de lui poser une question me vint aux lèvres.

Figé. Comme s'il était bloqué. Il s'attendait à ce que je parle, et pris la peine d'attendre que je lui demande ce qui me gênait. Je voulais l'interroger à ce sujet au stand de dire, mais Amuro m'en avait empêché en arrivant à l'improviste.

\- Me détestes-tu, Dai ?

Son regard. Pas moyen de traduire.

Il ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Hormis un soupir à peine audible, il quitta le wagon pour se rendre au suivant, celui du restaurant. C'était ce silence qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Mais tout était de ma faute, non ?

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, grosse avancée pour le couple. J'en suis plutôt content.

Héhé, Akemi, il n'y aurait pas un minime début de béguin~ ? =)

* * *

Reviews :

 **Postine -** Je te remercie pour le compliment. =)  
Oui je me fais plaisir. Il y aura Curaçao aussi, mais un peu plus tard, et pour un ou deux chapitres.  
Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, et à ton père bien sympathique ! XD


	5. Valeur, honneur et courage

...

 **Chapitre 5 -** Valeur, honneur et courage

* * *

Que pouvais-je faire à cela.

Que pouvais-je faire pour qu'il m'apprécie.

Non, c'était de l'égoïsme. Avec tout ce que je lui faisais subir, je n'avais pas le droit de demander un minimum d'attention. Il avait bien raison d'agir ainsi. Et ne pas avoir répondu à ma question me prouvait bien que cela le gênait.

Les insanités qu'ils semblaient retenir, ou tout du moins je le pensais, pourquoi donc ne me les disaient-ils pas une bonne fois pour toutes ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait, lui, de me rabaisser et me hurler dessus ?

C'était eut-être moi. J'ai sans doute été trop vite dans ma démarche. C'était tôt pour une pareille question, quelle idiote je faisais. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Rye me détestait sûrement, et je ne supportais pas toujours sa présence. Mais si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas cette douleur à la poitrine. Rien de fort, comme ce que j'éprouve pour Shiho, mais plutôt le fait qu'au moins une personne puisse me haïr.

Le voyage était passé plutôt vite. Dai était resté silencieux tout le long. À un moment, il s'était endormi, le coude sur le côté du siège et le poing contre la joue. S'il avait été un ami proche, j'aurais certainement ri à son visage en voyant à son réveil la trace de sa main sur ce dernier. Mais il n'en était rien, je n'en ressentais pas l'envie. Pour une fois.

Nous sommes descendus sur le quai d'Osaka. Bien évidemment, personne ne nous y attendait. Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour rejoindre les lieux de la filiale, et c'était à mon tour de démontrer mes capacités sur ce coup.

La chaleur ici dépassait tout entendement. On m'avait fourni, fort heureusement, une fiole d'eau glacée pour de déshydrateur au besoin. J'en étais amplement satisfaite, vu que ma principale boisson se résumait à ça.

Pendant mes opérations, Rye était parti. Sans doute afin de se rendre au bureau de tabac le plus proche dans l'espoir de, avant la tombée de la nuit, trouver un paquet de cigarettes qui lui convenait. C'était impensable, la vitesse à laquelle ils se vidaient. Si toute la tension qu'il accumulait était évacuée dans la nicotine, je comprendrais sans doute son calme absolu.

\- Il va manquer encore deux trois cartons de stocks, dit le patron. L'entrepôt est à dix minutes à pieds. Vous pourrez nous les déposer demain ?

J'acquiesçai en silence tout en continuant l'installation des machines.

Finalement, était-ce cela qui empêchait l'Organisation de m'éliminer ? Jamais je n'avais plongé profondément dans leur cœur, dans les ténèbres, contrairement à Shiho, alors je n'étais certainement pas une priorité. Mais mon inutilité allait les agacer à force.

Parvenir à retrouver une vie normale était la solution la plus convaincante. Mais risqué.

Après les quelques travaux, et le soleil couché, il ne restait plus grand monde dans les parages. C'était à mon tour de déserter. Je quittais le bâtiment au moment même ou les réverbères s'allumaient. Un fabuleux hasard qui conduit mon regard jusqu'aux hauteurs de la ville, puis haut dans le ciel. Les bâtiments étaient si lumineux, c'était d'une beauté.

De la chaleur étouffante, je passai maintenant aux frissons glaciaux. Dai n'était pas là. J'allais sans doute enfin avoir un moment pour moi, seule, sans être accompagnée sans cesse et en silence par cet homme.

C'était si agréable. Ne pas entendre les bruits de pas, et divaguer au possible. Au point où, hélas, je ne pus confirmer de ma propre personne les rumeurs sur les silhouettes qui se baladaient autour des lieux. C'est dans la rue adjacente qu'effectivement je m'en étais aperçu. Une sensation d'être épié gênante, au point où cela devenait intimidant.

Par crainte, je m'étais efforcé de continuer ma route l'air de rien. L'hôtel où nous séjournions pour la nuit n'était qu'à quelques minutes, et mon garde du corps devait s'y trouver. Pour la première fois, un sentiment de manque m'envahit.

Au loin, la voiture garée sur le bas côté allumait ses phares. Ses pneus chauffaient sur le goudron récemment renouvelé tandis qu'elle accéléra soudainement en ma direction. Mon instinct de survie me poussa à emprunter la ruelle sur la gauche, qui menait inévitablement à une impasse. J'étais fatalement bloqué et je l'avais bien mérité, me réjouir d'être seule... je ne pouvais que m'en prendre à moi.

Ce serait de l'égoïsme de souhaiter que Dai intervienne. Après tout ce temps à me comporter avec lui comme une mauvaise fille, capricieuse, et à l'ignorer au possible. Il avait raison de me haïr et je m'en voulais terriblement.

Mais il était trop tard. Trois hommes s'approchaient, visiblement pas très amicaux aux premiers abords. Un « tout va bien, je m'en charge » à peine audible sorti des lèvres du premier qui, contrairement aux autres, me figeaient sur place rien qu'à le regarder.

J'étais tétanisé. Le mot était juste. Mais un poil trop faible.

\- On en tient un, déclara-t-il tout bas.

J'ai compris la leçon. Le cauchemar pouvait-il s'arrêter maintenant ?

Ma prière eut du bon puisqu'une quatrième personne approcha depuis la route. Dans l'obscurité, deux des trois hommes s'écartèrent vivement le laissant passer. C'était stupéfiant. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis de côté ?

\- Arrête ça, cria-t-il.

L'homme qui me faisait face n'obéit pas. Il prit l'initiative de cogner l'invité d'un coup de coude en arrière, et après s'être rendu compte que son adversaire avait aisément esquivé sa tentative veine, son poing tenta de rencontrer son visage dans un élan de confiance.

Rye contra le coup depuis la paume de sa main, serra les dents et recula presque d'un pas. Son autre main siffla l'air et vint se coller à la joue du sale type qui s'était, à son goût, trop approché de moi. Trop près.

\- Toujours trop lent. Je t'ai sommé d'arrêter cela.

\- Tu es trop lent aussi. Je ne vais pas te laisser continuer cette mission seul. L'occasion se présentait.

\- À qui crois-tu que tu fais face, insista Akai en durcissant son regard pour le rendre d'une froideur extrême. Fou le camp. Et n'interviens plus jamais.

C'était à croire qu'ils se connaissaient.

Les trois hommes prirent la fuite. Rye se tourna lentement vers moi, s'agenouilla et m'enfila sa veste pour contrer le froid évident qui m'enveloppait. Un peu de chaleur ne faisait pas de mal.

Sa gentillesse en était de trop. La goutte d'eau qui faisait débarder le vase. J'ai été monstrueuse, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé, et lui s'était préoccupé de moi quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Comment pouvais-je accepter cela sans verser une larme. Ou deux. Plusieurs suivaient le pas, dégoulinant sur mon visage à la même vitesse que la pluie qui s'abattait maintenant sur la ville.

Sa valeur était grande. Son honneur aussi. Et son courage tout autant.

[==]

 _Il m'a aidé. Hier soir, il m'a sauvé la mise._

 _J'ai été terriblement égoïste et horrible avec lui. Mon comportement est inexcusable, mais je tiens à lui adresser mon pardon. Il a aussi des responsabilités, un lourd passé, et des sentiments. Même si tout cela était voilé par ce silence d'or._

 _Rye n'était pas mauvais. Moi je l'étais. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à le connaître, je saurais être plus à l'aise en sa compagnie._

 _Mais c'était tout à fait étonnant. J'aurais juré voir une inscription dans le dos de cet homme que Dai a fait fuir. FBI. Non, j'ai dû halluciner ou mal lire, voilà tout._

On frappe à ma porte.

J'ouvris cette dernière après m'être habillé comme il se doit. Dai m'attendait au seuil, muni d'un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, et c'est d'un signe de la main bien distinct que je l'autorisai à entrer dans ma chambre.

Lui était étonné. Il avait de quoi l'être, mon insupportable caractère était un moyen infaillible de repousser les hommes dans un périmètre de trois mètres autour de moi. Mais son calme et son silence ne traduisait, cette fois, pas la même réaction que d'autres avaient eue. Il se contenta de déposer la nourriture sur la table basse, encore en chemise pantalon.

D'un coup, il éternua. C'était la première fois que je découvrais chez lui une réaction humaine naturelle autre que la parole. C'était un plaisir tout autant qu'un premier pas d'un nouveau-né, quelque chose à ne pas manquer. Aucun parent ne le souhaiterait.

Cela me valut un sourire. De dos, il me regardait à présent par-dessus son épaule. Son visage s'était illuminé pendant une moitié de seconde. Ou peut-être était-ce due au jeu de lumière de la pièce... ça aurait été trop beau.

\- Quoi ? me dit-il le plus naturellement au monde.

\- Ah, rien. À tes souhaits.

« Pfff » soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pendant un instant, j'eus cru voir un léger rictus s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Pas une moquerie, simplement un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

Et bien, si c'était là le meilleur u'il pouvait dévoiler à une personne inconnue et méprisable, je m'en accommoderai.

Tous deux nous quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel en fermant à clé. À l'accueil, il se chargea de signer les papiers, régler la facture et compagnie. Ça ne prit pas plus d'une minute avant de le revoir revenir avec une paire de lunettes de soleil, pas trop sombre pour toujours avoir la possibilité de voir ses yeux verts, sur le visage.

Je cachai un rire soudain ave cle plus de discrétion possible, mais Rye était une machine expérimentale très fonctionnelle, et son sourcil qui monta d'un bon centimètre me fit comprendre qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Nous gardâmes le silence par la suite. Et après avoir déposé les dernières fournitures à notre nouvelle société, nous prenions ensemble le chemin de la gare pour rentrer. J'aurais préféré sans hésitation une après-midi shopping mais ce n'était pas possible. Et je doutai fortement que ce cher garde du corps aimait ce genre d'activité secondaire. La garde-robe qu'il cachait dans ses locaux était si petite qu'il était clair qu'il ne faisait pas souvent des achats.

Des tas de questions me brulaient les lèvres. J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus à son sujet, à m'ouvrir à lui. Même Amuro n'avait pas cette particularité. C'était assez étonnant d'ailleurs, comment cet homme que j'avais si mal supporté avait-il pu en l'espace de douze heures devenir celui qui m'intéressait le plus ?

À la gare, ses yeux croisèrent le mien. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa casquette puis leva la tête pour regarder le panneau d'affichage.

Un nouveau défi s'ouvrait à moi. Je souhaitais savoir les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir. Les petits secrets qui se terraient au fond de lui, de son cœur, de son esprit. Si bien protégé mais accessible, j'en étais sûr.

\- Deux fois que tu me regardes avec ton sourire. Les lunettes ne te plaisent pas ? demanda-t-il.

Surprise, je ne pus réussir à lui répondre au tac au tac. Les mots ne vinrent pas tout de suite.

\- Sisi, mais je t'imaginais avec une perruque, répondis-je en souriant davantage au bord du rire. Comme un acteur. J'ai plus son nom, il en a une un peu foncée. Et comme tu ne retires jamais ton bonnet, ou en l'occurrence, cette casquette...

\- Moi vivant, je ne mettrais jamais de perruque.

J'éclatai de rire.

Lui esquissa un doux sourire. Il ne dura guère, deux secondes à peine, avant qu'il n'écarquilla les yeux. L'affichage des trains semblait l'avoir figé sur place, avant qu'une voix ne retentit par les hauts parleurs.

 _« En raison d'une panne sur nos réseaux, les trains à direction de Tokyo sont annulés. » Déclara-t-elle._

Dai serra les dents. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée. Et visiblement, le retard ou les situations imprévus n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Pouvais-je considérer cela comme un premier défaut de découvert ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

 _Battement de cœur._

Je souriais.

\- Du shopping !

* * *

J'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait une sérieuse avancée. Akemi commence à sortir un peu de sa période... noire, si je peux dire.

Et pour Akai, mh...

* * *

Reviews :

 **Ano-name -** Haha. :p  
Akemi n'est peut-être pas ma préférée dans la liste, mais j'adore et idéalise le couple qu'elle a avec Akai. Dommage que ce soit du passé désormais. :/  
Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire quoi qu'il en soit. C'est toujours un plaisir. :)


	6. Je ne te déteste pas

...

 **Chapitre 6 -** Je ne te déteste pas

* * *

Sa conduite me surprenait de jour en jour.

Rye avait loué une Chevrolet noire. Un véhicule plutôt sympathique, très maniable, et qui représentait à merveille la personne qu'incarnait l'homme à la casquette à mes côtés. Toujours muni de sa paire de lunettes de soleil, je me surpris à sourire en sa compagnie.

Il fallait que je lui présente des excuses. Je n'avais aucune raison valable pour m'être comporté de cette manière avec lui et j'espérais que dans son coeur il puisse trouver la force de me pardonner.

Ce qui a été dit dans le train. Cette question qu'il a, volontairement, laissée sans réponse m'a fait réfléchir bien des heures. Me comporter ainsi n'était pas ce que ma mère aurait souhaité. Elena, et sa tendresse et douceur. Jamais je n'oublierais sa gentillesse et son amour pour moi, ou pour Shiho. Même si nous ne l'avons pas connue bien longtemps, en particulier ma petite sœur.

J'aurais aimé avoir un sursaut de courage comme pendant le voyage afin de lui poser une question qui, de toute évidence, aurait peut-être plombé l'ambiance. Mais il valait mieux attendre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de voyage, nous étions arrivés.

C'était le centre commercial le plus impressionnant que j'avais visité. Peut-être parce que, de ma vie, je n'étais pas beaucoup sortit des locaux de notre lieu de travail. Mon ancien professeur et ses élèves, dont moi, avaient pour habitude de voyager mais jamais plus d'une journée.

Si ma petite soeur était considérée comme un haut membre de cette Organisation, ce n'était pas mon cas. C'était sans aucun doute la raison de mes sauts d'humeur. Cela ne restait pas une excuse.

Ma vie était à peu près normale en revanche. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler normalement, école comme université. Mais la surveillance des hommes en noir ne me permettait pas pour autant de me déplacer librement. Mon cercle d'amies s'était restreint à partir du moment où j'avais décidé d'aider plus sérieusement ma soeur et ma figure paternelle adoptive.

Pourquoi devais-je repenser à tout cela ?

Bientôt, à nouveau, je serais seule. Amuro allait probablement bientôt devoir continuer des missions en dehors du bâtiment, et Dai serait alors la dernière personne avec qui j'allais partageais de mon temps.

Shiho aussi avait ses études. Aux États-Unis, dans une grande école. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle me manquait le plus.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. La main de Moroboshi se déplaçait vivement devant mes yeux.

\- C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir, dit-il. Je suis contraint de faire des boutiques avec toi, alors fais-les.

Il sortit de sa poche une dernière barre chocolatée de l'emballage.

Combien de temps était-il resté là-dedans, sérieusement ?

Mais j'obéissais. Une première boutique, une deuxième, et rapidement mon cher protecteur devait porter plusieurs sacs à bout de bras. Il était fort, le poids des achats ne ferait que l'aider à se muscler davantage.

Il ouvrait le chemin, me menant jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. De nouvelles boutiques à dévaliser comme il se devait. Lui ne restait qu'à l'extérieur, appuyé contre la rambarde, avec une mine d'enterrement.

Son regard qui me suivait à la trace devait souhaiter à tout moment que je m'écroule sous le sol pour qu'il puisse enfin profiter d'un moment en dehors de ces lieux, bondés de femmes et jeunes enfants. La source de nouvelles questions qui me brûla les lèvres, il m'avait parlé de son père très brièvement et j'étais encore curieuse d'en connaitre davantage sur sa famille.

Des défauts. Mh oui des défauts. J'en avais trouvé un autre tout à l'heure.

Je le vis me tendre un bras pour m'inviter à le suivre de nouveau. C'est d'une oreille très discrète ue j'entendis un petit grondement provenant de son estomac. L'occasion rêvée de tester ma petite demande.

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion joyeuse, je pris son bras d'assaut. Étonné, il me regarda par-dessus son épaule pour m'y voir accroché. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son air fermé habituel, tandis qu'il m'entrainait doucement jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. D'un point de vue extérieur, nous deux avions l'air un parfait petit couple amoureux.

Il n'en était rien.

 _Battement de cœur._

\- Il y a encore des magasins au dernier étage, renseigna Dai en plissant les yeux. Si j'avais su.

\- Tu adores ça, répliquai-je en ricanant.

Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel tandis que ses lèvres délivrèrent un soupir retenu bien longtemps.

\- D'autant plus qu'il est grand temps de t'acheter des vêtements. Vire-moi donc ce noir, ce brun, ce foncé, il te faut des couleurs.

\- J'ai de quoi m'habiller, ça ira, Akemi.

Venait-il de prononcer mon nom à l'instant ?

Je me surpris à rougir légèrement. Entendre de sa voix grave, mais plutôt séduisante il fallait bien l'avouer, mon propre prénom avait fait comme l'effet d'une bombe. Une première remarque plutôt amicale, d'un certain point de vue.

\- À part ta veste avec ceinture au col, et celle toute bleue avec ta chemise verte, qu'as-tu d'autre ?

Il toussota.

Très bien, c'était suffisant. Il n'avait rien. Rye n'était au final qu'un très bon membre de l'Organisation, portant du sombre à longueur de journée. De sortie la nuit on ne le verrait quasiment pas dans l'obscurité, et serait le parait tueur en série à la Michael Myers.

C'était donc moi sa mère. Je l'obligeai à me suivre dans la boutique pour hommes. Chacun des tee-shirt, ou pull que je lui montrai me valut un regard de dégout. À première vue il semblait allergique à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du rouge, du jaune ou du... rose. C'est avec un grand sourire niais, puis un regard de chaton que je lui demandais de l'enfiler.

Et la minute suivante, j'éclatai de rire.

Ce pull rose à fleurs, avec ces lunettes "Pikachu" lui allaient à merveille. Maintenant, de nuit, il ressemblerait plût à un Otaku cosplayé qu'un véritable criminel. Lui aussi semblait faiblement amusé par la situation. Un brin d'humain en lui semblait s'être éveillé.

C'est avec ma carte que je lui payai des nouvelles tenues. Deux pantalons, trois chemises -dont une blanche qui faisait ressortir son teint- et trois vestes. Avec ça, il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de ne rien avoir à porter.

Je restai déçu en revanche. J'étais convaincu que cette veste de jogging uni qui se fermait au col lui irait bien. Visiblement, il détestait ce qui cachait son cou.

Nous ressortions alors avec deux fois plus de sacs que plus tôt. Rye avait l'air tout de même satisfait d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements à porter.

 _Battement de cœur._

Il était temps de lui poser cette fameuse question. Je voulais savoir, m'ouvrir à lui, m'y intéresser. J'espérais qu'il réponde, et s'il venait à ne pas le faire, mon arme secrète m'ouvrirait la route jusqu'à la vérité.

Pendant qu'il s'était absenté pour se débarbouiller, je pris l'initiative de faire un achat supplémentaire. Pas des moindres. Quand il revint finalement des toilettes avec le visage humide, il s'était étonné de me voir toute souriante.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne parles jamais de ta famille. Tu as des soeurs ? Des frères ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Puis se contenta d'un haussement des épaules avant de tourner la tête.

\- Un beignet au chocolat. Il vient d'être fait, annonçai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la sortie, sur notre droite.

Sa tête pivota à une vitesse incroyable.

\- J'ai compris, lui révélai-je en souriant. Tu es un piètre cuisinier. Tous les soirs, tu manges des plats préparés. Mais tu craques pour les sucreries.

\- Les femmes sont d'un sadisme épouvantable, soupira-t-il en se cachant la bouche.

\- Et tu adores ça. Alors ?

Il saisit le beignet que je tenais et l'avala presque d'une bouchée, léchant le bout de ses doigts avec envie.

Lorsqu'il termina de s'emparer des dernières traces de sucres sur ses lèvres, son regard croisa le mien. Il comprit très vite que je souhaitais avoir la réponse à ma question, et plus encore.

Rye n'était pas comme les autres. Tout comme Amuro. Mais c'était différent, pas vrai ?

Bourbon m'avait annoncé très tôt son appartenance au PSB. Je n'avais rien dit à Shiho, qui était trop occupé pour des histoires pareilles. Scotch lui aussi en était un. Sa promesse de nous délivrer de leurs griffes résonnait encore dans mon esprit. En boucle.

Dai n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Peut-être n'était-il pas de cette police secrète comme "Furuya Rei"... mais j'étais convaincu que derrière ce masque de grand garçon froid, il y avait un homme avec un coeur tendre et fondant.

Il aimait les sucreries, après tout.

\- J'ai un petit frère et une petite soeur, répondit-il.

Bouche tordue, regard porté vers autre chose. Je n'étais donc plus son centre d'intérêt. Il devait se dire que cette réponse me satisferait et qu'il était disposé par ce fait d'en rajouter davantage, mais c'était hors de question.

Avoué vaincu, Dai me tendit son bras. Une proposition fort aimable, pour une discussion tout en marchant jusque l'inconnu.

\- Je suis leur ainé, déclara-t-il en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Mon petit frère est quelqu'un de très gentil, altruiste, un peu naïf. Sa mémoire est exceptionnelle, un grand joueur de shôgi à en devenir. Et ma petite soeur est un monstre insupportable qui ne fait que des bêtises. Mais elle est adorable, et m'envoie régulièrement des lettres. Elle me prend souvent pour exemple, pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- C'est souvent comme ça dans une famille rien de bien étonnant, lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule puis soupira.

\- Je me suis toujours plus entendu avec mon père. Jsuqu'à sa disparition. Ma mère et moi avions une relation spéciale, me confia-t-il. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, on s'est frappé mutuellement.

\- C'est... terrible.

\- Non, c'est sa façon à elle de s'expliquer en profondeur. Elle compte sur moi. Peut-être trop. Mais je sais ce que je fais.

J'étais contente.

M'avoir répondu, malgré ce chantage pour un délicieux beignet au chocolat, m'avait fait comprendre que malgré notre début de relation des plus catastrophique, il y avait toujours un espoir qu'on réussisse à s'entendre.

Plus tard, munis de nos sacs, nous n'avions plus le choix. Le réseau de transport public était entièrement paralysé, avions comme trains. La location des voitures n'étant restreinte qu'à l'utilisation dans la ville d'Osaka et sa périphérie, il fallait rentrer à pied, ou en auto-stop par générosité d'un conducteur fort aimable. Les premiers kilomètres jusqu'aux campagnes et plaines japonaises étaient visiblement non négociables, aucune voiture ne se décidant à vouloir nous emmener. Dai faisait peut-être peur.

Je le suivis, sans pour autant tenir son bras comme plus tôt. Nous marchions à pas lent pour notre âge, profitant seulement du paysage que l'on ratait parfois en train ou voiture. Ce coucher de soleil sur les horizons était magnifique, bien plus que ce qu'il m'offrait lorsque j'étais accoudé à mon balcon. Rarement je n'avais profité d'un tel spectacle.

Nous étions sur le chemin en terre du coin, à une heure d'Osaka à pied. Non loin d'ici se trouvait un petit camping idéal pour profiter d'une nuit au clair de lune. Dai devait m'y emmener, puisqu'il avait pris la direction pour.

Tout cela m'aidait dans cette envie. Cette décision. L'organisation n'était pas une vie pour moi. Elle n'était pas non plus un avenir pour Shiho. C'était hors des Hommes en Noir que ma place était.

Bourbon, Rye, Scotch. Ils allaient nous y aider. Nous faire sortir et regagner une vie plus agréable. Surtout pour ma soeur, la mienne état déjà plus libre.

La route était longue, mais à la tombée de la nuit, nous étions enfin arrivés. C'était un petit campement muni de tentes, tout cela dans un domaine qui s'était transmis de génération en génération chez le propriétaire. Rye s'était occupé du paiement et nous avions droit à nos deux couchettes dans le tipi de notre choix. Sur une petite colline artificielle, toujours sur le terrain protégé par les barrières de bois.

De loin, on pouvait confondre les lieux avec un Ranch.

Pour la grillade du soir, tout était à faire de soi-même. Dai alluma lui-même un feu de camp et s'y installa, baissant sa casquette sur son visage quand il s'allongea contre son sac à dos.

Des morceaux de viande étaient en train de cuire sur les bouts de bois qu'il avait trouvé. La nuit était douce, calme, et le chant des oiseaux au loin à peine audible suffisait pour rendre l'endroit très apaisant.

Et cette pleine lune...

Nous passions le début de soirée en silence, savourant la chair sous nos dents pour un festin qui n'était pas désagréable loin de là. C'est à ce moment que j'eus le sursaut de courage que j'aurais souhaité avoir plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes... Dai.

Il tourna la tête discrètement. Son oeil acéré me regardait. Je voyais mon propre reflet dans le vert émeraude de son iris.

\- Non.

 _Battement de cœur._

J'étais soulagé. Tellement qu'il était pour moi impossible de décrire ce sentiment qui m'envahissait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient depuis qu'il avait répondu. Lui, sans émotion, était encore concentré à me regarder.

Voulait-il me déstabiliser ? Non. Cesser de penser ainsi, loin de moi toutes ces émotions négatives, toute cette mélancolie et cette tristesse. C'était fini tout ça. Une autre moi devait s'assumer, l'ancienne Akemi qui est morte en travaillant davantage avec ces sales types.

Je baissai la tête.

\- Je te dois des excuses, tu sais, soufflai-je discrètement avec honte. J'ai été abominable avec toi.

\- C'est bon. On oublie.

Il reprit sa position d'origine, sa casquette camouflant son regard.

\- Non on oublie pas ! lui dis-je soudainement. Enfin, je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien. J'aurais même pu te frapper si notre relation s'était détériorée davantage. C'est immonde.

Un moment de silence suivit.

Lui pivota à nouveau la tête. Puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il se redressa et explosa de rire, naturellement, sans se retenir. J'étais surprise et prise au dépourvu. Mais réjouie.

Rye ? Rire ? Était-ce réellement en train d'arriver ? N'ayant pas de petites rides autour de la bouche ni des yeux, ça ne devait pas lui arriver très souvent. Mais une fois avait suffi pour faire battre un peu plus mon cœur.

\- Tout comme ma mère, dit-il en baissant sa casquette. Je ne te déteste pas, Akemi. Accepte-le comme je l'accepte.

Il se rallongea contre son sac, bras derrière le dos.

Je n'étais tout de même pas en train de tomber sous son charme ? Non, je le saurais. Mon premier amour avait eu un effet bien plus profond que celui-ci. C'était différent mais tout aussi agréable.

Un béguin.

\- Merci, Dai.

Je m'allongeai à mon tour, profitant de la pleine lune.

Satisfaite.

...

 _Cher Journal._

 _Dai et moi passons un peu de temps ensemble. Forcé, c'est vrai, mais c'est bien plus agréable que je ne l'aurais pensé._

 _Je découvre chez lui ce dont je n'aurais jamais douté un jour connaître. Il a des responsabilités, des problèmes, comme moi. Cet aveuglement qui m'empêchait de le voir m'a poussé à le haïr pour rien._

 _C'est fini. J'ai redécouvert ce que je vivais avant de travailler pour eux. La Akemi que j'étais quand j'étais encore l'élève de Masami Hirota._

 _Et il adore les sucreries ! Je vais le torture avec ça. Avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions. Quel bonheur~ !_

 _Mais je suis encore tourmenté par ce que j'ai vu. "FBI". J'en suis convaincu. Mais pourquoi se serait-il enfui face à Dai ?_

 _Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne dois plus y penser._

* * *

Là, elle est clairement en train de tomber amoureuse, on est d'accord !

Et non, je ne ferais pas de triangle avec Amuro. AmuroxAkemi ça m'horripile. Brrrr.

* * *

Reviews :

 **Miroshi -** Exactement. Et le FBI derrière tout ça...  
Merci pour ton commentaire ! :)

 **Postine -** Ça se ficelle tout doucement. J'adore cette relation putain.  
Merci à toi pour ta review. =)


	7. Amour naissant

...

 **Chapitre 7 -** Amour naissant

* * *

Une douce et très agréable brise me câlinait le visage.

Ce petit vent me faisait un bien fou. La fraîcheur de l'aurore, le lever du soleil, tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer mon envie de liberté, loin devant mon passé et appartenance à l'Organisation.

D'un regard discret, je vis que Rye était toujours endormi. Il avait l'air paisible. Il était encore assez tôt, peut-être trop pour quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas beaucoup. Les cernes qu'il portait à son insu sous les yeux n'étaient peut-être pas liés à la fatigue, mais elles s'amplifier davantage quand le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. Je lui avais assez répété, lorsque je le détestais.

Une idée me traversa la tête quand un soupir se dégagea de ses lèvres. Muni de mon appareil photo je m'approchai discrètement de la cible encore endormie, profondément, rêvant d'une vie bien loin de celle qu'il subissait ici. Certainement meilleure.

Subir était peut-être un bien grand mot. Mais ne me l'avait-il pas dit ce jour-là ?

 _Le silence c'est tout ce qu'il reste pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir... tu en as autant que moi._

Sous son bras encore engourdi, je me glissai lentement et en douceur pour ne pas précipiter un réveil qui, je l'espérais, ne serait pas brutal. S'il venait à sursauter, je serais la première à en vivre les conséquences.

3...

2...

1...

La photo était faite.

\- Tu t'amuses ? dit Dai en ouvrant un de ces yeux.

Je ricanai en me relevant. Alors, il était réveillé. Mais qui avait attendu le réveil de l'autre en premier ? Ou bien, pire encore, avait-il non seulement profité d'un moment de détente comme celui-ci pour réussir à fermer l'œil au final ?

Il me regardait par-dessus son épaule quand, après un maigre étirement qui ne dura guère, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage. Maintenant assis, il ne tarda pas à se lever complètement, époussetant sa veste avant d'enfiler son sac à dos. Il avait beau être tôt, la route était encore longue. Pas question de rentrer à la gare d'Osaka pour se faire à nouveau de faux espoirs, il fallait rentrer en stop.

Lui et moi avions donc quitté le camping en silence. Marcher sous le soleil grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se levait dans le ciel n'était pas de tout repos, et j'osais espérer qu'à mon retour tout soit déjà prêt pour accueillir mon corps épuisé par le voyage dans ce grand lit qui était mien. Ressentir cette douce odeur de vanille en respirant à grande bouchée.

Ce que je ne voulais pas manquer devait être le départ de ma sœur aux USA. L'heure de rentrer pour étudier à nouveau, loin d'ici, à l'autre bout de l'océan qui nous séparerait une énième fois, approchait.

D'après mes souvenirs, son vol était programmé à demain. Ce qui me laisserait inévitablement le temps de lui dire au revoir. Évidemment, cela n'arriverait que si Gin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Lui ou ce type au chapeau qui l'accompagne partout, Vodka.

Mais ma sœur m'avait parlé d'un démon. Et j'eus l'occasion de sentir sa présence. Cette personne effrayante. Je plaignais sans arrêt Shiho d'être impliqué dans des affaires d'un tel être démoniaque. Celui que l'on appelait Rum, dont personne n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir le visage. Ou bien si, un masque. Femme, vieillard, baraqué... impossible de démêler le vrai du faux.

Je ricanai en silence. C'était peut-être lui qui ordonnerait mon assassinat.

Toujours silencieux, Dai suivait le chemin jusqu'à Tokyo. À ce rythme, nous serions rentrés dans plusieurs jours. Apercevoir une voiture à l'horizon était déjà un miracle, qu'elle s'arrêterait relèverait de la rencontre avec le seigneur en personne.

Alors, comment rendre ce trajet plus agréable ?

\- Beignet ! déclarai-je.

Sans surprise, Rye se tourna subitement. Son regard envieux de goûter cette nouvelle sucrerie, que j'avais acheté avant de partir à l'accueil, surpassait celle de continuer sa marche.

Mais son air ahuri me prouvait qu'il devait me traiter de monstre. Le chantage des confiseries ne faisait que commencer. Il n'était pas près de connaître la paix avec une femme comme moi, j'en fis la promesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, soupira-t-il en s'emparant de son casse-dalle.

\- Dans le train, tu m'as dit que le nom de Kudo t'était familier. Tu le connais ?

J'avais rattrapé les deux ou trois pas de distance qui s'étaient installés entre nous pour me tenir à ses côtés. Lui leva légèrement la tête vers le ciel pour réfléchir, tout en engloutissant son dessert.

Une fois encore il se lécha les doigts pour ne laisser aucun grain de sucre. Quel goinfre !

\- Mh... il m'est juste familier.

\- Et avant de te faire connaître petit à petit par l'Organisation, tu faisais quoi pour gagner ta vie ?

\- Tu me parles si ouvertement. N'aurais-tu pas oublié que je suis des leurs ? Un corbeau, un homme en noir.

Je riais. Son regard étonné me stoppa, tandis que je souris.

\- Tu peux être des leurs extérieurement. Je sais ce que tu vaux à l'intérieur. Tout comme Amuro, il y a des types qui ne sont pas autant mauvais qu'eux. Et toi, t'es aussi membre impliqué de l'Organisation que moi.

Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu seras sauvé toi aussi. Nous serons sauvé, Rye.

\- Akemi, ne fais pas confiance au premier venu, prévint Dai. Malgré tout, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas aussi impliqué que les autres.

Je m'en doutais. Infitré ? Peut-être pas. Enrôlé de force, ou avenir qu'il n'a pas décidé.

 _FBI..._

\- Je me suis débrouillé, expliqua-t-il. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour rejoindre les États-Unis. Tenter ma chance. Le long des bars à l'accordéon, ou à la guitare, ça payait bien et j'ai financé mes études comme cela.

\- Comment tu es revenu au Japon alors ?

\- J'ai eu écho que ma famille s'y trouvait, mentit-il. Mais c'était plus ou moins faux. Je n'ai que très peu de contacts avec eux. L'Organisation m'est tombée petit à petit dessus.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais. Quelqu'un de bien. J'ose espérer qu'un jour, nous soyons délivrés. Que l'Organisation tombe et qu'on puisse vivre à nouveau normalement.

Dai resta silencieux.

Son visage se referma. Peut-être était-ce de trop. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler si librement, sans aucune crainte de le voir sourire comme Gin le ferait. Ça signifierait ma mort immédiate.

J'allais lui poser une nouvelle question. Je voulais impérativement savoir pourquoi il avait réussi à faire fuir un agent du FBI, un homme du bureau, dans un quartier d'Osaka aussi facilement.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me repérait qu'il pourrait être, au même titre que Rei, un agent infiltré. Mais se servirait-il de moi pour arriver à ses fins ? Je devais mener mon enquête.

Je devais découvrir ce qui se tramait là-dessous. Ne pas ignorer cet écho, aussi lointain pouvait-il être.

Interrompus dans cette conversation par le klaxon d'une décapotable, nous prenions place dans celui-ci en direction de la capitale japonaise. Fier de son véhicule de luxe, le conducteur ignorait complètement qui nous étions. Son langage affreusement mauvais et malsain au possible était insupportable, mais l'envie de rentrer chez moi outrepassait ma haine de ce genre de garçons.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines, ou centaines, je n'en savais rien puisque je m'étais endormi, nous arrivions enfin au centre-ville. Un appel à Scotch de la part de Dai suffit à le faire venir dans la demi-heure suivante, tandis que Rye et moi avions pris l'initiative de diner dans un restaurant fort agréable. Un repas qui était nécessaire pour nous remettre d'aplomb après une si longue journée.

Le collègue de Furuya arrivait à temps. À peine sorti de la petite bâtisse, celui-ci klaxonna très brièvement pour signaler sa présence.

\- Montez, dit-il par la fenêtre ouverte. L'orage gronde. Mieux vaut renter avant que la pluie tombe.

Souvenir traumatisant de son accident de voiture, je présume.

À bord, lutter contre la fatigue devenait un véritable combat que j'avais du mal à mener. Rye, bien qu'il était un sacré insomniaque, semblait d'apparence tout aussi épuisée tout en essayant cependant de le cacher derrière un masque d'argile. Mais ses yeux trahissaient son état. Du repos... il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, complète.

\- Vous deviez rentrer hier. On était inquiet. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Dai releva la tête.

\- Panne de réseau. Nous sommes rentrés à pied, et en auto-stop.

\- Duuuuur, siffla-t-il.

\- Il a adoré ça, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Scotch éclata de rire en voyant le visage dépité de son ami à casquette.

Nous arrivions enfin à la résidence. Ces locaux. Ce portail métallique en dehors de la ville. Ces foutus arbres qui se ressemblaient tous les uns comme les autres. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans cet endroit lugubre.

Shiho s'était endormie dans sa chambre. Dans son sommeil, un petit ange prenait possession de son corps et de son esprit, et son visage s'illuminait bien plus que lorsqu'elle était éveillée.

Je croisai aussi Amuro un bref instant. Il m'avait salué avec une mine de mort revenu à la vie. Autrement dit, sa journée avait dû être tout aussi fatigante que la nôtre. Mais au travers de son regard épuisé, je distinguai quand même l'enthousiasme de me retrouver. Un très bon ami qui, j'espérais tout du moins, ne ressentait rien de plus à mon égard.

Après avoir quitté la voiture, je n'avais plus revu Rye. Je m'étais dirigé vers sa chambre pour le voir, mais le silence qui y régna m'indiquait qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Et je doutais qu'un homme aussi peu dormeur comme lui pût trouver le sommeil rapidement, tel un magicien qui jouissait de son tour de magie réussie, même si son énergie était au plus bas.

Quelque chose attirait mon attention. Ce petit papier qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, pendu dans son placard. Il dépassait très légèrement du tissu qui l'enveloppait.

D'un pas lent, je le récupérai un instant plus tard, retenant facilement le numéro inscrit dessus.

\- Akemi ?

Huh. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Je remis aussi vite que possible en place cet indice vers une possible vérité avant de me retourner. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une tenue si peu élogieuse. Un tee-shirt simple, avec des boutons sur le col, et un pantalon jogging. Décontracté, voir un pyjama, pour la soirée et la nuit qui s'en suivrait. Mais ce qui attira mon attention devait être sa coiffure.

Pas de casquette ni de bonnet. Il sortait de sa douche, à en juger par la serviette autour de son cou, et de ses mèches en batailles sur le dessus du crâne. Il en avait aussi des petites sur le front, et deux ou trois plus longues sur le côté. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ces dernières sur le parquet.

\- Voilà donc ce que cache ta casquette. Quelqu'un de mignon.

\- Pff, c'est la meilleure.

Il était gêné, vraisemblablement. Sa voix n'était plus aussi calme et sereine que d'habitude.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit Dai.

Rye hocha la tête en approbation et me suivit du regard, par-dessus son épaule, dans un silence de mort. Un frisson me parcourait le dos quand je refermai la porte de sa chambre, tremblant encore de cette rencontre imprévue.

Il n'avait pas vu ce que je faisais, par chance. J'en étais certaine. Mais c'était étrange.

Trop étrange.

[==]

 _Cher journal,_

 _Quel voyage ! J'en garde de très bons souvenirs._

 _Je crois ne pas mentir en révélant mon amour naissant à son égard. Plus j'en découvre sur lui, plus je suis charmé. Lui aussi s'ouvre petit à petit, sous l'influence d'un beignet, mais sans se retenir pour autant._

 _Ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui... n'allait-il que dans un sens ? Il était si difficile de juger._

 _Mais je sens que Dai me cache des choses. Cet homme du FBI, ce numéro de téléphone... j'appellerais dès demain pour connaître la personne qui répondra !_

Shiho était parti. J'eus le temps de la saluer et de l'embrasser avant ce départ mouvementé.

Par chance, je n'étais pas forcé de l'accompagner à l'aéroport. La présence de Gin dans ce véhicule jusqu'aux lieux en question m'avait obligé à rester dans mes locaux, laissant ma petite sœur à son triste sort.

Rentrer aux USA. Jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. J'espérais vivement avoir des nouvelles très vite, et aussi souvent qu'elle le faisait ordinairement.

Père m'appris que Rye s'était rendu, plus tôt, au stand de tir à nouveau. J'eus la confirmation en approchant des lieux que c'était bien là qu'il s'y trouvait, les tirs de fusil de précision ayant un terrible écho dans les alentours.

La porte était ouverte et le calme revenu alors que je n'étais qu'à deux mètres d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Une autre voix s'était élevée au milieu des bruits de balles, celle d'Amuro. Bourbon.

\- Crache le morceau. Je suis sûr que tu viens du FBI. Et entrainer Akemi là-dedans ne me plaît pas !

Contre le mur, je me surpris à espionner la discussion.

J'arrivai à voir discrètement les deux hommes, l'un faisant face à celui qui rechargeait les balles de son arme fétiche. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ils ne comptaient quand même pas régler leur compte ici ?

\- C'est comme à la gare l'autre fois. Avec Scotch et cette gamine. Ta sœur, je suppose.

Dai fusilla du regard Rei.

\- Sera. Masumi.

Si je n'étais pas entré subtilement pour calmer la tension entre les deux hommes, Dai aurait très certainement frappé Amuro au visage. Il s'était mis en position qui aller dans ce sens. Une posture semblable à du Jeet Kune Do.

Rei quitta les lieux sans dire un mot.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Je me retrouvai seule avec Rye qui, dans un soupir, rangea son fusil de précision dans la sacoche de guitare qu'il portait pour camoufler son arme.

 _Gare. Sœur. Masumi._

 _FBI._

Lui aussi sortit du stand sans dire un mot.

Les mois à venir, seule avec lui, n'allaient pas être faciles...

* * *

Je l'avais dit qu'elle l'aimait maintenant. Mais son affiliation au FBI risque de ne pas être cachée bien longtemps...

Comme je réponds aux reviews des connectés par MP, inutile d'en rajouter davantage. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


	8. La punition de la trahison

...

 **Chapitre 8 -** La punition de la trahison

* * *

 _« Les traîtres,  
_ _doivent être punis comme il se doit,  
_ _pas vrai ? »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Aujourd'hui était une journée assez spéciale. Nous avons été avertis dans les dernières heures de la soirée de la veille qu'une vérification complètement des membres de l'Organisation afin de mieux neutraliser les rats qui l'infestaient de l'intérieur.

Les nettoyages de cette similitude me procuraient toujours une certaine frayeur, à l'égard de Bourbon ou Scotch. Connaissant leur véritable vocation, je me consacrai à mes prières exceptionnelles de bon matin pour espérer que rien ne grave ne survienne.

Hormis cette directive, il y avait autre chose. Quatre mois s'étaient écoulé depuis la promotion de Rye, dit Dai Moroboshi, en tant que protecteur de la famille Miyano, et juste récemment, agent exécutif en bande.

C'était devenu plutôt rare de le croiser dans les bâtiments. Bien souvent, il opérait à l'extérieur accompagné d'Amuro et Scotch.

En temps normal, après m'être réveillé et accommodé de mes occupations matinales, je me présentai à père ou aux autres collègues de travail pour subvenir à des besoins particuliers.

Ce matin, nous avions enfin décidé de franchir le cap.

Après m'être attaché les cheveux, je me dirigeai en catimini sans me faire remarquer jusqu'au local d'Hikaru. Il s'agissait du prénom de Scotch, le collègue et ami d'Amuro, membre lui aussi de la PSB. Public Security Bureau. La police secrète du Japon.

Je toquai sans retenue.

Et un instant plus tard, il m'ouvrit avec un air ravi, mais tout de même sérieux. Sa chambre était bien décorée, il n'avait pas la même vue que moi ni la surface que je possédais en mètre carré, mais il s'en contenter. Au vu de ses nombreuses absences du bâtiment pour les différentes missions qu'on lui confiait, ce n'était pas la peine de lui offrir mont et merveille.

\- J'ai pris soin de récupérer mon ordinateur. Il est protégé et passe par des réseaux du monde entier, nous sommes invisibles, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise à roues.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Par dessus son épaule, accoudée à son siège plutôt confortable, je regardais Scotch faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il branchait un à un des périphériques qui m'étaient inconnus, et entra le numéro de téléphone dans plusieurs fenêtres de navigations privées.

Son correspondant s'affichait. Jodie Starling, agent du Federal Bureau of Investigation. Le FBI.

Je craignais que ce dont j'avais tant redouté, et songé à son sujet, soient réalité.

La base de données qu'il parcourait en entrant efficacement au travers de plusieurs protections, pare-feu, et réseaux, s'accentuait désormais davantage. Une liste des agents du Bureau sous couverture, officielle ou non.

 _Moroboshi... Dai..._

Rien.

\- Rassuré ? dit Scotch en se levant. Il n'est pas infiltré. C'est dommage, nous aurions eu un atout dans notre équipe. Même si ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Amuro, l'idée que ce type soit un espion.

Hikaru me laissa une poignée de minutes seule, le temps d'aller chercher des affaires pour sa nouvelle aventure en dehors de ses murs. Hors de cette prison qui nous retenait tous prisonniers.

J'étais du genre téméraire. Je prenais les risques et je les acceptais.

D'une seconde à l'autre, ce fut à mon tour de rechercher des informations. Ce n'était pas possible, l'altercation à Osaka, ce numéro de téléphone menant à un agent du FBI, ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'insignifiant.

 _Agent sous couverture non officielle._

NOC.

Il était là. Je pouvais remercier les communications entre certaines agences. Pourquoi n'avertissaient-ils pas les autres espions pour coopérer ? Il valait mieux ne pas se poser la question.

L'Organisation. C'est les Hommes en Noir dont je parlais. Bien évidemment que personne ne partageait ses informations et noms des infiltrés, ce serait une porte grande ouverte pour Gin et son équipe à l'éradication de l'espoir que nous portions.

Cette lumière qui nous guidait. Ces hommes et femmes, aussi courageux les uns des autres.

Son nom était... **Akai Shûichi**.

Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

[==]

 _« Les traîtres,  
_ _doivent être punis comme il se doit,  
_ _pas vrai ? »_

Scotch avait quitté les lieux à bord de son véhicule, à pleine vitesse.

Amuro l'avait suivi un instant après. La pluie rendait la route plus difficile à appréhender. Le tonnerre grondait et je me doutais qu'il devait se passer quelque chose. Avaient-ils démasqué Hikaru ?

Rye m'avait stoppé dans mon élan de monter à bord du véhicule emprunté par Bourbon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'entête à sauver son collègue au prix de sa vie, malgré mon irrésistible envie de l'accompagner.

Partagé par ses deux émotions, il était difficile de réfléchir et penser correctement.

Rei disparut au loin, franchissant le portail à la poursuite de son partenaire. Dai, non Akai, accourra à son tour jusqu'à sa Chevrolet noire, devant mon regard stupéfait. Que comptait-il faire lui aussi ? Allais-je sincèrement perdre les trois espions qui avaient la possibilité de sauver ma sœur, et par un miracle, me secourir moi-même dans la foulée ?

Pour la première fois, Rye eut de la difficulté à faire accélerer sa voiture, me permettant ainsi dans l'excès de confiance en moi et d'une douloureuse sensation au ventre de grimper à bord.

Son regard se durcit. En l'espace d'une seconde, j'eus l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus de l'agent exécutif Rye, Dai Moroboshi, au service de l'Organisation, mais bien de l'agent du FBI Shûichi Akai.

J'attachai ma ceinture pendant qu'il restait silencieux.

 _Dérapage._

Sa main régla le levier de vitesse et nous partions une seconde plus tard à folle allure jusqu'au chemin de terre, puis juste à temps que le portail ne se referme. M'empêcher de sortir ? M'empêcher d'accompagner l'homme qui me protégeait depuis quatre mois ? Était-ce ça que tu voulais à mon propos, père ?

Il n'en était tout simplement pas question.

 _Dérapage._

Je ne resterais plus les bras croisés à ne rien faire. Quitte à perdre mon appartenance à l'Organisation, et vivre correctement en dehors de ces lieux maudits.

\- Pourquoi es-tu monté ? demanda Dai en accélérant davantage.

Devais-je le lui dire ? Devais-je lui avouer ma connaissance sur son identité réelle ? Non, c'était bien trop risqué, et la situation actuelle ne permettait pas d'avoir une discussion aussi sérieuse.

Pris par un élan de courage, je le regardai ans les yeux.

Irrité, Rye se contenta d'un soupir puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route. La météo était catastrophique, la campagne boueuse et la route glissante. Sur le bitume, il était enfin plus facile pour Akai de diriger convenablement son véhicule.

À l'intersection non loin des cols de Raiha Pass, et des collines environnantes, il prit volontairement la route de gauche, là où Amuro avait vraisemblablement tourné à droite tout comme Scotch. De la hauteur de cette route bordant la montagne à notre gauche, nous pouvions assister à leur course poursuite effrénée.

Dai savait-il pour Amuro ? Dai savait-il pour Hikaru ? Bon sang savait-il au moins l'urgence de la situation ?!

 _Dérapage._

Il manque de justesse d'exploser sa carrosserie contre la falaise, serrant les dents pendant le virage.

\- Accroche-toi, une fois qu'on arrivera dans la banlieue, ça va devenir muscler.

Pour une fois, j'étais bien d'accord avec ses indications. Maintenue à l'accoudoir au-dessus de la vitre, et à ma ceinture de sécurité, je m'efforçai de ne pas m'agiter dans tous les sens. Éviter de vomir. Éviter de vomir à tout prix.

Je n'aurais pas dû manger ces brioches.

\- Rye ! Pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre part à cette poursuite, que se passe-t-il ?

Aovir confirmation. Je souhaitais que, de sa voix, il m'affirme bien ce qui avait été malheureusement découvert. Je le redoutais profondément. Mais, de par cette poursuite, j'avais compris autre chose.

C'était lui qui allait me révéler son travail au FBI. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui demander.

 _Dérapage._

\- Scotch a été démasqué, des informations le concernant ont fuité, répondit-il froidement.

\- Bon dieu, Dai, ne me dit pas que tu vas aller à sa rencontre et l'abattre ! criais-je de vive voix.

Il serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Son côté humain et agent du FBI souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais je me rendais bien compte qu'il fallait faire ce qui devait être fait.

Triste réalité, hélas. Si Scotch avait été découvert, combien y avait-il de chance qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, dit Akai en baissant légèrement la tête. Je ne suis pas comme eux. S'il y a une solution alternative à sa mort, alors je la suivrais.

\- Alors tu savais. Tu savais que Scotch était un agent infiltré, pas vrai.

\- Oui. Et j'ai aussi la vague impression que Bourbon l'est aussi.

Ça craignait.

Un nouveau dérapage, et un dernier virage avant que Rye ne s'engage au travers d'une descente vertigineuse par delà les herbes et buissons de la colline. Au bout du chemin qu'il suivait, et qu'il créait de sa main par conséquent se trouvait un tremplin naturel.

Un saut. Il n'allait quand même pas tester les suspensions de sa voiture à pareil endroit ? À l'entrée même de la banlieue de la ville ?

\- Accroche-toi ! ordonna-t-il en accélérant.

Un instant plus tard, alors que je fermai les yeux instinctivement, son véhicule décolla.

Sous les roues, Scotch roulant à pleine vitesse sans Amuro, et en face ce qui semblerait-il le dernier étage d'un parking à ciel ouvert. Je savais qu'Akai était un très bon conducteur, mais était-il obligé de montrer ses talents à ce point ? Était-il vraiment forcé de choisir les chemins et prendre les iniatives les plus risquées, les plus dangereuses même ?

J'ouvris les yeux au choc que sa Chevrolet eut à l'atterrissage. Lui n'avait pas bronché, et s'était contenté de déraper continuellement en descendant les quatre étages du parking.

\- Où et Amuro ? demandai-je.

Sa mâchoire se serra. Je compris qu'un obstacle avait eu raison de sa conduite.

Tout était clair, à présent. À cette heure-ci, le dépôt faisait sa sortie quotidienne des camions et commençait donc les livraisons du soir. S'il avait emprunté la même route, alors il aurait été piégé lui aussi. Tout comme Bourbon.

Tel un agent du FBI, il prouvait ses aptitudes.

 _Battement de cœur._

Nous quittions le grand bâtiment de marbre sous un ciel couvert, la pluie cessant de tomber au fil des secondes qui passaient. Akai gara son véhicule près des escaliers extérieurs d'une autre imposante structure, visiblement en reconstruction, et détacha sa ceinture.

Je fis de même jusqu'à ce que sa main me stoppe.

\- Non.

Un premier vrai contact...

\- S'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit, si Scotch devait finalement perdre la vie... je souhaiterais que tu n'assistes pas à ça.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Akemi ! répéta-t-il en approchant son visage. Je ferais mon possible. Je t'en fais la promesse. Mais si ça devait déraper, tu serais considérablement touché. Il est préférable pour l'heure que tu restes en retrait. Hors du danger qui me guette là-haut. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai.

Devais-je vraiment attendre ici ? Patienter pendant qu'une décision au sujet de mon ami soit prise ?

Cinq minutes passèrent quand la silhouette épuisée d'Amuro se dessina au loin. Je m'étais faite discrète de sorte que l'on ne me voit pas depuis la ruelle, et il ne m'avait donc pas vu.

Quand bien même je m'étais montré, obnobulé par la survie d'Hikaru, je doutais tout de même qu'il se soit arrêté pour me saluer.

Le temps était long.

Interminable.

C'était difficile de prendre son mal en patience.

Dix minutes. Quinze. Puis vingt.

Puis enfin, un _coup de feu._

Alerté par le tir, je m'étais réfugié près de mes jambes, les bras sur la tête. De fines gouttes de pluie retombaient des nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel, s'amplifiant au rythme de la descente des marches d'escalier de Rye, trempé après être enfin arrivé à terre.

Mon cœur rata un battement à cet instant.

Sur son col, sur sa chemise, sur son cou. Du sang, encore chaud, et un visage fermé. Le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main était la preuve irréfutable que Scotch, l'agent du PSB connu sous le nom d'Hikaru, avait finalement quitté ce monde.

Et je n'ai guère pu lui dire au revoir.

Akai monta dans la voiture, silencieux, regardant intensément ses mains.

Je voulais lui demander. Lui poser la question fatidique. L'avait-il tué ? Un accident peut-être ? Ou un faux cadavre, peu importe, une onde d'espoir qui pourrait me rendre le sourire. Si Scotch était encore en vie...

\- Il est mort.

Mon cœur se serra.

\- Que cela reste entre nous. À mon tour d'être aveuglé d'une confiance envers un de ses membres. Je lui ai fait une proposition, alors qu'il tenait le pistolet contre sa poitrine. J'ai lâché le cylindre par inadvertance, quand lui et moi avons paniqué en entendant quelqu'un nous rejoindre.

\- C-C'était Amuro...

\- Nous l'avons su bien trop tard. Son doigt était resté enfoncé.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ou, tout du moins, pas entièrement.

Il entra la clé. Le moteur démarra. Et sous la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber de plus belle, à l'arrivée de l'ambulance appelée par Rei, notre voiture quitta ces lieux laissant derrière elle un parfum de mystère, et de mensonges.

[==]

 _« Les traîtres,  
_ _doivent être punis comme il se doit,  
_ _pas vrai ? »_

 _C'est ce qu'il a déclaré à notre arrivée. Je tenais ma promesse._

 _Lui et moi avions un lien de plus en plus fort. Jamais je n'oublierais. Quand Amuro est rentré, son regard haineux m'a figé sur place. Pas un mot, pas une émotion, quatre hommes l'ont empêché de rentrer en éclatant les portes pour envoyer Rye au cimetière._

 _Gin est arrivé le soir. Il a réclamé Bourbon en audience. Sa réaction étonnante à la mort de Scotch avait été suspectée. Mais par de la manipulation comme il savait si bien le faire, il s'en sortit admirablement bien._

 _Je lui parlerais en temps et en heure. Jamais il n'acceptera que ni lui, ni Scotch, ni Rye soit fautif de cet accident. Mais il restait un ami cher à mes yeux._

 _Il ne me restait plus qu'à vérifier que Shûichi Akai, l'agent du FBI sous ce masque de Moroboshi Dai, soit aussi un ami..._

* * *

Akai tomberait-il sous le charme ?

Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant d'Amuro. Sa haine vient de naître...

J'ai répondu en MP pour les reviews. Donc je vous laisse ici ! :)


	9. Prise de liberté

_Au sujet du passage du journal plus bas._  
 _Vous remarquez des « -, ..., 000 ». C'est l'humidité qui a effacé des lettres._  
 _Vous comprendrez à la fin de la fic._

 **Chapitre 9 -** Prise de liberté

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _Cela fait un an que Scotch est mort. Durant cette période, je me suis beaucoup retourné contre l'Organisation, qui m'exploitait plus que je ne pouvais l'accepter. Mes sentiments envers Rye ont grandi, plus vite que jamais je n'aurais cru le penser._

 _Il s'est absenté depuis des mois. Une sérieuse mission à l'étranger, disait-on. Quant à moi je me contentais de désobéir et vivre ma vie, souvent à l'extérieure, directement à Tokyo. C'est ça, la liberté._

 _Mh. Je trouve que j'ai grandi, aussi. J'avais peur de mourir, mais je me rends en compte qu'au final ils ne prêtent pas plus attention qu'à moi que ça. Shiho leur est utile, ils ne tenteront sans doute rien._

 _Demain, Dai rentrera. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de lui parler de ce que j'ai découvert. Son identité réelle, un homme du FBI. Aurais-je le courage ?_

J'essuyais avec la manche de mon gilet les fines gouttes de transpiration sur mon front.

Qui avait donc installé ce chauffage ? Incapable de fournir de quoi se sentir bien dans son habitat l'hiver, et dysfonctionner l'été. La pièce était étouffante, et les nuits impossible à profiter dans leur intégralité.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Je voulais absolument marquer l'événement, me faire belle. Un chemiser, une jupe, un nœud dans les cheveux. S'il rentrait dans l'après-midi, mon accueil devait être à la hauteur.

Le voir sourire me procurait une sensation très agréable. Ce soir, je reprendrais l'écriture de ce journal maudit dont je n'avais, au départ, aucune envie de compléter. Sérieusement qui irait raconter sa vie en détail dans un bouquin qui, de toute manière, ne sera jamais lu par personne ?

Midi.

Je quittais la table de déjeuner en catimini, père restant impassible comme à son habitude. Il ne sourcilla pas, et n'eut aucune question à mon égard. J'étais déjà dans ma chambre pour peaufiner les derniers détails sur mon apparence.

Oh, que j'étais contente de le retrouver. J'espérais qu'il ressentait la même chose à mon égard. Mais venant de celui que j'avais autre fois détesté, peut-être était-ce peine perdue, étant lui-même quelqu'un de très renfermé et réservé. Néanmoins le fait de l'avoir déjà fait sourire m'avait valu d'être traité comme une sainte déesse descendue des cieux dans les locaux.

Quel était l'objectif suivant sur la liste ? Ce morceau de papier sur lequel j'avais gribouillé des étapes. Quelle idiote je faisais, à être amoureuse d'un type pareil ! Mais ça ne m'importait peu.

J'en riais encore. Le faire sourire. Le faire rire. Et finalement, changer son comportement. Et à garde-robe, chose partiellement accomplie lors de ce voyage à Osaka.

FBI.

Dans mes pensées, aussi profondes pouvaient-elles, parfois des souvenirs pouvais s'imposaient et faire barrage à ceux qui étaient en permanence bercée par cette douce lumière. Cet éclat lumineux qui provoquait la joie et la bonne humeur. Sa réelle identité n'en était pas un, et l'appréhension que je ne sois qu'un objet à son égard ressortait souvent dans des moments aussi peu souhaitable.

 _Mhrr._

Akai. Je crois que c'était ça, son nom. Peut-être devrais-je rechercher quelqu'un qui portait le même diminutif en ville ? Un membre de sa famille devait certainement résider au Japon.

 _Mhrr._

D'un geste rapide, je replaçai la mèche rebelle sur mon visage derrière mon oreille. J'étais parfumé ? Je n'avais pas de taches sur mon habit ?

\- Peut-être devrais-tu songer à te retourner et m'accueillir, Akemi.

 _HAA!_

Un sursaut. Le long frisson qui en découla le long de mon dos signalait que, bien heureusement, mon cœur battait toujours. Si facilement victime de ces frayeurs, en particulier venant de sa part, il était peut-être temps de corriger cet aspect de ma personnalité.

Je me sentis rougir. Jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Il restait droit, mais légèrement courbé en avant. Sa mâchoire se contracta, comme s'il souhaitait s'excuser, mais les mots ne vinrent pas troubler le silence qui s'était déjà immiscé entre nous.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Dai, dis-je finalement.

Il avait un bouquet de fleurs dans la main. Mes préférées. Des tulipes.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi offrir, alors j'ai honteusement copié les autres hommes.

\- C'est parfait. Recevoir un cadeau de ta part c'est déjà beaucoup. Elles sont magnifiques.

Son sourire, étiré sur son visage, était bien réel.

Ce n'était plus ces rictus qu'il dessinât parfois pour effrayer ses opposants, ou un faux sentiment.

\- Tu es ravissante, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Comment vas-tu ?

Était-il non seulement possible dans une même phrase de joindre un compliment et une question aussi basique ? Non, il était clairement la seule personne à ma connaissance à être aussi étrange dans la manière de communiquer avec l'espèce humaine.

Il pensait sans doute que je ne l'avais pas vu, il y a bien longtemps, agenouillé sur le sol humide des jardins pour secourir cet écureuil piégé. C'était bien le cas. Une nouvelle qualité qui était apparue chez lui comme une étoile filante dans le ciel sombre de la nuit.

Sourire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Sa présence dans cette pièce suffisait pour que je me sente étrangement bien. Il ne m'avait pas spécialement manqué à ma plus grande surprise, mais des retrouvailles avec lui ne me dérangeaient jamais.

\- M...merci, soupirai-je timidement. Je me sens bien, je crois. Et toi ? Comment était-ce ?

\- Pénible, répliqua-t-il. D'autant plus que cet homme, Bourbon, n'a pas digéré la mort de son ami. Il cherche l'occasion parfaite pour me tirer une balle dans la nuque.

J'aurais aimé lui dire qu'il serait certainement possible d'apaiser la tension entre les deux hommes en lui révèlent ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

Il se releva, et tourna subitement la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

La pression qui était montée en moi en un instant retomba si soudainement. Ce n'était pas Amuro qui attendait à son paillasson, mais bien un homme de laboratoire, habillé d'une blouse blanche.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait, celui-là !_

Son regard si innocent. Je ne remettrais plus un pied dans ces endroits de malheur.

\- Certaines conversations se doivent de rester privée... menaça Rye en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa main s'arrêta net à un centimètre du visage du pion de l'organisation.

\- Hahaha ! ricanait-il en arrachant son masque. Je ne fais que plaisanter. _A simple joke, from a simple woman_.

\- Ça m'étonne de croiser un haut membre dans cet endroit si sale à vos yeux... Vermouth.

C'était elle.

Elle nous haïssait. Nous, les Miyano.

\- Oh peut-être voudrais-tu que je débarrasse le plancher, Dai ?~ siffla-t-elle. Eh bien quel chaleureux accueil. J'interromps une cérémonie de retrouvailles fort touchante, j'en suis certaine, néanmoins Sherry ne tardera plus à revenir pour nous aider dans les laboratoires.

\- Je n'y retournerais pas.

Vermouth se tourna.

Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet en me regardant de haut. Quelle peste. C'était la pire, avec Rum selon les rumeurs. Une attitude abominable, et une manière d'être insupportable.

\- Toi non. Elle oui.

\- Explique-toi, rétorqua Rye.

\- Nous avons discuté avec Shiho, répondit-elle en crachant de la fumée. Et il serait fort regrettable de nous séparer de ses talents. Alors, nous allons simplement nous séparer de toi, sa sœur. À condition que celle que nous souhaitons garder à nos côtés continue de travailler pour nous.

Shiho... allait se sacrifier ?

Vermouth leva le doigt en signe de silence.

\- _No, no_ ! Tu as tout faux ! déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Rien ne changera. Elle continuera de faire ses études, de travailler avec nous, et d'avoir contact avec toi. En échange de la continuation de son travail pour nos projets, elle a exigé que tu puisses vivre e dehors d'ici. Alors tu es libre. Mais tu seras surveillée. Et le moindre mot qui viendrait à s'échapper de ta petite bouche de fille gâtée t'emmènera droit au cimetière.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- J'espère qu'on peut te faire confiance... susurra-t-elle en mimant l'envoi d'un baiser.

Garce.

[==]

Je refermai la porte de sa voiture.

Lui serra sa ceinture et régla le rétroviseur.

Enfin lire. Loin de cet endroit de malheur. L'odeur des laboratoires, des cobayes, des salles d'expérimentations... tout ça était loin derrière moi. Il était peut-être temps de l'annoncer dans mon journal ?

 _« Cher journal,_

 _Je suis l-ebre. Heu-euse. 000. Je ne me suis ja-0 aussi... bie-. Rye es-.. Je._

 _J'en suis convai..-. Je l'aim..00. »_

\- Où va-t-on ? osais-je lui demander.

\- Vivre.

Cette réponse m'avait satisfait.

Mais je ne voulais pas en rester là.

Lui était toujours de l'Organisation. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Il était infiltré, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi continuerait-il de m'utiliser ? À moins que ma théorie ne soit fausse.

Je rougis une fois encore. Comment lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui, maintenant.

\- Tu n'es plus mon garde du corps, non ? Pourquoi tu resterais auprès de moi ? lui dis-je, étonné.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Ohoh._

Je sentais un léger frisson. Un froid m'envahissait. J'espérais certainement que sa réponse ne soit pas trop brutale. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir eu le courage de la lui poser. Il se contenta de sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai un court instant, attendant une réponse.

\- Parce que tu es plus pour moi qu'une personne à défendre, Akemi.

 _Battement de cœur._

Sa voiture entra dans le cœur de la ville de Tokyo.

* * *

Besoin d'une pause !

Et c'est fait. Voilà.

J'ai répondu par MP, alors je n'ai plus rien à dire. À bientôt ! :D


	10. Un peu de jardinage

Il est temps pour cette fic d'adopter des chapitres plus courts, mais plus réguliers.

Désolé pour ce retard, et enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 -** Un peu de jardinage

* * *

Rye déposa un plateau avec un jus de fruit bien frais.

Il était debout, remettant en place sa casquette. Je distinguais déjà son regard pesant par dessus mon épaule, balayant le jardin de la résidence discrètement, critiquant certainement mon incapacité à jardiner correctement.

Cette maison m'appartenait. L'héritage de ma famille qui, aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu perdurer, laissa derrière elle un terrain plutôt grand d'un certain charme. Si Shiho n'avait que haussé les épaules à l'annonce de la nouvelle, je m'en étais sincèrement réjoui, espérant profiter entre ces murs d'une future vie de famille. Et en la personne de Dai, j'y voyais déjà un avenir assuré.

Encore fallait-il qu'il sache au sujet des sentiments que je m'efforçais de cacher au plus profond de moi, dans un cœur voilé par un océan de ténèbres que lui non plus ne pouvait pas traverser.

Je m'asseyais sur le sol, jambes repliées en arrière pour ne pas tacher ma jupe, essuyant de ma manche les quelques gouttes qui serpentaient le long de mon visage transpirant au soleil de cette délicieuse après-midi.

Ce n'était, vraisemblablement, plus la peine d'être surprise en voyant Moroboshi avec sa veste de cuire et son pantalon brun. Il marcha un instant pour admirer le grand jardin qui entourait la demeure, sifflant en compliment.

\- _Hell._ Il y a du travail. C'est plutôt mignon.

Je souriais à son égard.

Me relevant pour réajuster ma tenue, j'en profitais pour siroter sa boisson préparée par ses soins. Déjà de longs mois que nous avions goûté à une liberté plus jouissive, lui et moi, malgré sa loyauté — que dis-je, sa mission d'infiltration — envers ces hommes en noir.

Lui était contraint de continuer de multiples tâches pour leur compte, portant toujours fièrement le nom de code qu'il avait tant convoité. Et derrière ce visage, ce regard, se cachait tout une autre personne.

Inutile de ressasser le passé et les découvertes. Il en parlerait forcément un jour futur.

\- Hé, Dai, déclarai-je en ricanant.

Il se tourna lentement, mains dans les poches.

\- Hm ?

Je lui jetai au visage une paire de gants.

\- Tu vas me filer un coup de main.

Le dénommé Akai s'était contenté d'écarquiller ses yeux verts et cernés.

Baissant la tête, son regard camouflé par l'extrémité de sa casquette, un soupir se dégagea de ses lèvres. Il éclata de rire un instant après, se tenant les côtes précipitamment.

 _Cette sensation qui me chatouillait la poitrine..._

J'étais rouge. Je devais l'être. Du moins, je le pensais, à sentir cette étouffante chaleur envahissant progressivement mes joues puis mon visage tout entier. L'envie de me cacher était grande, mais ça ne me ressemblait plus désormais.

La nouvelle Akemi était plus forte.

\- Haha, ça alors, tu n'es pas au courant ! répliqua-t-il en souriant joyeusement. Je suis un piètre jardinier. Si tu ne veux pas que ton terrain soit saccagé, passe ton tour.

\- Tu vas déposer tes grenades, ton sniper, et tout ton arsenal de militaire dans le grenier, et enfiler tes gants mon brave, je ne plaisante pas, répondis-je en souriant.

Ses yeux s'élargirent une nouvelle fois avec surprise. Ils se plissèrent une poignée de petites secondes plus tard, retirant sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise de jardin à côté de moi. Un faible rictus se dessina sur son visage, légèrement rosé.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que ses épaules ne tressautent, mais le doux regard qu'il m'avait jeté avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

 _Et cette fois, je m'étais bien caché les yeux avec mes deux mains._

\- Je n'avais que onze ans à l'époque, mais ma mère m'a demandé de l'aider à couper la haie, expliqua-t-il en se tournant. Mon père avait tenté de la dissuader, me sachant mauvais. Tout s'est bien passé, jusqu'à ce que...

Il marqua une pause.

\- ... je ne coupe un câble qui n'était pas à sa place. Le quartier était privé d'électricité. Et avec la manière dont j'avais taillé la haie, tout avait repoussé de travers.

Ce fut mon tour de pouffer de rire.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Je m'attendais à un doigt coupé, ou une perruque arrachée, tu t'en tires bien. Fais-moi confiance.

Dai haussa les épaules et se retira un quart d'heure.

À son retour, habillé d'un short militaire et d'une chemise blanche qui lui allait à ravir, l'agent du FBI se décida à obéir à mes ordres, s'agenouillant au sol pour aider aux tâches qui nous prendraient très certainement la fin de journée complète.

Loin d'être un professionnel, tout comme mes compétences tout aussi proches d'une amatrice, il se débrouillait suffisamment bien pour terminer la première partie du jardin dans les temps.

Un peu plus loin, proche de ce qui aurait dû être une piscine faite maison, se trouvaient les fameuses haies, ressemblant fortement à celles qu'il s'était vu obligé de tailler dans sa jeunesse. Gêné, il ne broncha pas et tel un enfant obéissant envers ses parents, il s'exécuta.

Il se figea en voyant dépasser la queue d'un chat, stoppant son geste. Prise d'une peur soudaine, je relâchais le stress qui s'était emparé de moi en voyant le pauvre animal sauvage montrer son museau au travers des feuillages.

Je n'avais jamais douté de la gentillesse d'Akai, mais il m'étonna plus encore en lâchant son sécateur au sol pour sortir le petit chaton de sa cachette. Le cachottier miaule tendrement, léchant la joue droite de Rye, qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Une autre partie de sa personnalité qui m'avait certainement fait craquer, sans aucun doute.

Il reprit son outil dans les mains puis tourna le visage vers moi, par-dessus son épaule tâchée par l'humidité des lieux.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Rien, rien.

Sous le chant gracieux des oisillons, chassé désespérément par le chaton dans notre dos, nous avions continué le travail jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi dans un pseudo silence convivial.

Je ne cessais de me remémorer le contact de ses mains — sales mais malgré tout douce — sur ma peau. Cette odeur qui s'échappait de son cou, ce parfum agréable à sentir, et les mèches de cheveux qui se dégageaient de sa casquette noire pour effleuraient mes joues lorsqu'il se mettait à parler à voix basse, près de mes oreilles, souvent pour ironiser du manque de savoir-vivre du bruyant voisin d'en face.

Sans gêne, je lui tapais l'avant-bras pour le féliciter de cette difficile épreuve. D'une ambiance plus cosy, le jardinage était enfin fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer, et tout débarrasser, avant de se relaxer face à un lever de lune éblouissant.

Malgré tout, un point négatif m'empêchait de me satisfaire de tout cela.

Je ne lui avais pas encore déclaré mes sentiments.

\- Où tu comptes aller ? répétais-je à haute voix.

Rye croisa les bras derrière la nuque.

\- Je vois. Tu veux de l'aide.

 _Encore heureux que j'en voulais._

Muni d'un grand sac pour se débarrasser des branches et des feuilles mortes, Rye se montra plus attentif et concentré qu'il n'aurait pu l'être. Nos mains se touchèrent une demi-seconde lors du remplissage, avant qu'elles se quittent pour reprendre leur poste initial.

J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une gamine. Rougissant pour un contact, sentant son cœur battre à l'entente de sa voix, et exploser intérieurement quand il me venait en aider ou me complimenter.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer la suite de la manœuvre, un froid glacial s'insinua en moi, me figeant sur place. Comprenant la situation et au vu des températures chutant en ce début de soirée, Akai récupéra sa veste de cuir et me l'enfila avec précaution. Une douce chaleur s'infiltrait en moi, combattant le froid qui m'enveloppait pour me bercer dans un délicat confort.

\- D'où l'intérêt d'en avoir une, se moqua-t-il en reprenant son ramasse feuille.

L'envie de le saisir par le bras pour le retenir dura un long moment, mais le courage était aux abonnés absents.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer avant que l'un de nous ose faire le premier pas, dans l'option où Rye ressentait quelque chose à mon égard.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, lui et moi avons jardiné._

 _Je ne le savais pas capable de se comporter aussi bien sur une tâche aussi ingrate, comme il le jugeait. Mais nous avons passé un très bon moment. Ce serait me répéter de dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, et qu'il semblait ne rien voir._

 _Shiho rentrera bientôt. J'espère qu'elle saura me conseiller._

 _PS - Il est très mignon._

Je replaçai une mèche derrière mon oreille.

\- Je suis vraiment redevenue une gamine.

 _Toc toc toc._

\- Dai, m'étonnais-je. Tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Ma voiture est tombée en panne. Il est tard et je n'ai plus la motivation d'acheter un plat préparé au konbini du coin et rentrer à pied. Que dirais-tu de diner dehors et de passer la nuit quelque part ?

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

Il émit un bruit de satisfaction avant de refermer la porte. Ivre de bonheur, je songeais à la possibilité de lui révéler mon amour dans la soirée, priant pour que cela ne ressemble pas à une comédie romantique non réciproque.

Par la fenêtre, je pouvais le voir récupérer des affaires dans sa voiture, et utiliser sa cigarette avec l'allume-cigare à bord, démarrant le moteur par réflexe avant de couper le contact subitement.

Le voisin quitta en même temps sa maison en klaxonnant, criant avec ses amies pour la future probable victoire d'un match de football.

\- Adorable petit menteur, déclarai-je.

* * *

J'aime trop ce couple, c'est putain d'infernal.

À tel point que la fiction ne s'arrêtera pas au chapitre 15, mais peut-être 20-25. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que je veux raconter, et je dois malheureusement rayer de la liste certaines idées pour ne pas en faire une longue fic. :(

À bientôt. =)

 _(J'ai répondu en MP pour les reviews, blabla comme d'habitude, donc inutile d'en rajouter plus.)_


	11. Feu d'artifice

Ce moment serait-il enfin arrivé...?

(Oui, les 0-.. représente de l'humidité encore une fois.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 -** Feu d'artifice

* * *

 _Le cri strident d'une femme._

 _Un tir de pistolet._

 _Et un corbeau s'envolant à l'horizon._

* * *

\- Qu'avez-vous en dessert ? demanda Dai, un rictus idiot sur le visage.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui accorder un sourire.

Le serveur hésita. L'air envieux de son invité lui indiquait certainement que les réserves du restaurant seraient épuisées par le glouton qu'il pouvait être. Feuilletant la carte qu'il venait de lui remettre, il se contenta d'un petit soupir.

\- Je vais prendre le spécial du chef.

\- Bien monsieur.

Une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que ledit menu ne sorte des cuisines. Il s'agissait d'un imposant gâteau sur plusieurs étages, déposés sur un chariot à roulettes qui jonglait entre les tables des autres japonais disant à ce même établissement. Leur regard envieux se déplaçait à mesure que les deux employés avançaient dans la grande salle.

Akai n'avait rien dit. Il était resté bras croisé, absent, les yeux fermés avant que sa commande ne soit finalement déposée sur la table à nappe blanche. À en juger par la réaction immédiate de celui qui m'accompagnait, le dessert ne ferait pas long feu.

\- Un coulis de framboise sur le tout, remarquai-je. Tu es vraiment spécial.

\- Je m'accorde au menu, dit-il en pointant du doigt le gâteau.

Je ricanais faiblement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster une première bouchée, un petit garçon innocent s'approcha d'un pas lent derrière lui. Si je l'avais remarqué au départ, Rye n'avait guère prêté attention à son arrivée soudaine.

\- Akai ! cria-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux quand son visage pourtant si calme d'habitude s'effraya subitement.

Il tourna le regard par-dessus son épaule avant de reprendre son air si serein. L'enfant de la table voisine recula d'un pas face à l'expression de cet agent du FBI, infiltré, mes doutes étant confirmés depuis bien longtemps désormais.

\- C'est... c'est rouge, parvient-il à dire.

\- Oui, répondit Dai.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Comment ne pas se perdre dans mes pensées, après ça. Le savoir sous couverture dans une puissante Organisation, et réussir à m'en faire en partie sortir. Après toutes ces affirmations de sa part, pouvais-je réellement lui faire confiance ?

Et s'il s'était servi de moi... comme moyen d'approche ?

Non. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. C'était la meilleure option pour m'écarter des réelles possibilités que lui offrait cette mission. Notre rencontre n'était pas anodine à ce point, et jamais il n'aurait pu anticiper avoir un rôle comme celui que ma figure paternelle avait pu lui accorder.

Le gamin parti en catimini, il ne restait bientôt plus rien séparant Dai et moi, le dessert disparaissant peu à peu au fil des cuillères qu'il n'hésitait pas à avaler à grande bouchée.

\- Tu. Es. UN GOINFFRE ! hurlai-je.

Il me regardait, yeux grand ouvert, un peu de crème glacée sur le coin de la bouche.

\- Et un enfant.

Attrapant la serviette blanche qui ne tarderait pas à virer au rouge avec le peu de coulis de framboise qui ornait ses lèvres, je la passais délicatement sans m'apercevoir de son léger teint rose pour essuyer, comme le ferait une mère à son fils ou sa fille, ce qui restait du grand buffet sur son visage.

Son regard croisa inévitablement le mien. Il était profond, envoutant, et était marqué par de sérieuses cicatrices. Il se ressentait rien qu'en observant sa pupille, tremblotant légèrement.

Après m'être rassis en souriant, je m'étais rappelé de ce qu'il m'avait dit au sujet de sa famille. De son père.

Et s'il y avait un moyen pour retrouver la trace de sa véritable identité dans ce monde ? Pourrais-je parvenir à rentrer en contact avec eux ? Quelle réaction auraient-ils en me voyant ?

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée à laquelle je ne devais plus songer. Il était impératif de garder ce secret pour moi, pour l'instant du moins. Si des personnes mal intentionnées venaient à découvrir qui était réellement Dai, je le mettrais en danger.

\- Akemi, nous y allons ? demanda-t-il.

Je sortis de mes pensées à ce moment-là. Inquiet, Akai se releva et me tendit la main gauche sans hésitation. Une fois encore, je la saisis, me transmettant la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps jusqu'à moi.

Je secouais insensiblement la tête pour éviter de revenir à ces histoires, préférant me focaliser sur les événements de la soirée plutôt que ceux du passé ou du futur. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se rapporte à l'Organisation sans cesse ?

\- Voilà l'addition.

Dai recracha presque la liqueur qu'offraient les employés à la sortie du restaurant. C'était la punition du ciel pour avoir commandé un menu aussi gourmand. Il se tourna vers moi, par-dessus son épaule, sans ombre de sentiment sur le visage.

Puis s'étira un drôle de sourire.

\- Ne rêve pas, lui dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules et se contenta de payer avec un regard glacial envers le restaurateur qui avait osé lui vider son compte en banque pour un festin certes appréciable, mais tout de même à tarif bien trop élevé.

Nous sortions de l'établissement, ravi de s'être rempli l'estomac.

Rye s'arrêta subitement, et se retourna sans préavis. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qu'il avait vu pour le rendre si méfiant, muni de son si célèbre regard froid, il serra la mâchoire en réponse.

Une dent dépassait de sa bouche, et pinçait ses lèvres. Sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi, c'est toutefois ce que j'aurais pensé en voyant sa réaction, il reprit la marche à mes côtés, toujours accroché à son bras.

Mais je n'avais pas rêvé. Quelqu'un nous pistait bien. Ce soir, l'homme qui m'avait piégé dans cette ruelle nous observait avec jalousie et colère.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? osais-je demander dans un élan de courage.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Gênée par la question, sa gorge se serra.

\- Je n'en sais que trop rien.

C'était vague.

Et si cet homme, et ceux d'Osaka, étaient en réalité des agents du FBI. Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle ils avaient obéi aussi facilement à Dai, lorsqu'il avait ordonné de mettre fin à tout cela.

Cette altercation ne m'avait pas tant fait douter de lui, à ce moment. Mais maintenant que j'y repensais...

 _\- Toujours trop lent. Je t'ai sommé d'arrêter cela._

 _\- Tu es trop lent aussi. Je ne vais pas te laisser continuer cette mission seul. L'occasion se présentait._

 _\- À qui crois-tu que tu fais face, insista Akai en durcissant son regard pour le rendre d'une froideur extrême. Fou le camp. Et n'interviens plus jamais._

Vraisemblablement, il était bien positionné au FBI pour donner des ordres aussi clairs.

Et il y avait une autre fois. Dans sa chambre, pendant la soirée, peu après être revenu d'Osaka. « Il y a certains secrets qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'entêter à découvrir, si cela permet de ne pas perdre les siens. » Avait-il dit sans sourciller.

Calme. Respiration contrôlée. Rye savait ce qu'il faisait, traversant la grande place du centre commercial. Un restaurant à son abord, sous les innombrables décorations pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

 _Battement de cœur._

Aux abords de l'entrée du centre-commercial figurait une voiture de police, gyrophares allumés et éclairant les environs.

Surpris, nous n'y faisions pas attention. Je le suivais, parcourant les allées des quelques dizaines de magasins aux alentours. Tous se vantaient des promotions de Noël, des prix qui battaient toute concurrence.

Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _Au sol, un cadavre est allongé, baisant dans son sang._

 _Sa plus proche connaissance pleure des larmes sans fin._

 _Et ce garçon baisse simplement la tête, horrifiée._

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _Décidément, qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde en ce moment._

 _Quel festin ! Et quel glouton ! Celui-là alors. Il ne fait que manger à longueur de journée, des pâtisseries et autres sucreries. Mais comment fait-il pour ne jamais prendre un gramme ?!_

 _J'ai décidé de lui dire. Ce soir. Nous nous sommes séparés le temps d'un bain de visage pour nous rafraichir. Je pense pouvoir trouver le courage._

 _Futur Akemi, quand tu liras ça... Gambatte ! O7_

 _Je 0... -0... ça ...0 haha._

* * *

Nous étions enfin sortis du centre commercial.

Ce grand sapin de Noël devait s'éclairer dans moins de cinq minutes, à minuit pétant. Lui et moi étions simplement là, à attendre, comme de nombreuses personnes tout autour de nous, que tout s'illumine pour un spectacle magique.

L'étoile au sommet allait briller de mille feux, sous la grande lune qui semblait figée dans le ciel. Pas un nuage ne viendrait gâcher la scène.

Peut-être était-ce le moment opportun. Sa main frôlait de près la mienne, et le froid ambiant nous enveloppait dans une zone vraiment inconfortable.

\- Plus que quelques secondes.

Il y eut un décompte.

3...

2...

1...

\- Zéro !

Le sapin brillait de tous ses éclats.

Des fusées d'artifices éclataient maintenant dans le ciel obscur, illuminant la place plongée dans le noir depuis l'extinction des lumières des rues adjacentes. Face à un tel spectacle, de nombreux touristes et japonais exprimaient à haute voix leur pleine satisfaction.

Des couples s'embrassaient, des jeunes criaient à l'accoutumée, et d'autres observaient silencieusement la festivité.

\- Hé, Ak- Dai.

Comment est-ce qu'une erreur pareille avait elle failli être prononcée aussi facilement ?

Je devais me contrôler. Respirer calmement et ignorer les battements incessants de mon cœur. À en croire la vitesse et la force, j'avais peur qu'il n'éclate dans ma poitrine. Ce serait une bien triste mort.

\- Merci pour cette soirée ! le remerciais-je avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Il leva la tête, rougissant légèrement. Acquiesçant d'un hochement discret en réponse, je pris ses mains tout en baissant le front à mon tour.

\- Écoute. Ça va te paraitre brutal, mais je dois... te dire quelque chose.

Tout était devenu subitement si silencieux. Froid. Mortuaire.

Comme figé dans le temps, dans un calme permanent.

Et prise d'un élan de courage si rare me concernant, je prononçais les mots que j'avais tant voulu déclarer à haute voix ces derniers mois sans hésitation, levant un peu les pieds pour m'approcher de son visage.

\- Depuis si longtemps... je suis tombé a-

\- Ohé, vous êtes... ce gars étudiant de la plage ! s'étonna un inspecteur de police.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Akai se retourna l'air horrifié. Surprise, je regardais l'homme en costume.

\- Inspecteur Winston, vous vous souvenez ?

À ses côtés figurait un autre homme de la police. Un costard noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate.

\- Je rêve. Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh oui ! C'était un étudiant américain, à l'époque. Il a résolu une affaire sur la plage il y a... six ou sept ans ? Déjà... que le temps passe vite, haha !

Rye s'approcha des deux hommes, comme poussés par l'appel de la justice.

\- La voiture de police à l'entrée. Vous, ici. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Y aurait-il un problème ?

Son collègue se présenta à lui, serrant la main de Dai.

Je faisais la moue, si près du but, mais j'écoutais tout de même attentivement leur étrange conversation.

Une... plage...

\- Eh bien si vous êtes si doué, je suppose que vous pourriez nous aider à mettre la main sur un tueur qui rôde dans les alentours. Pas vrai...

Silence.

\- ... monsieur l'agent du FBI ? déclara Jinpei Matsuda en souriant.

* * *

Matsuda Jinpei dans la place !

Ça correspond de très peu à la timeline. Bien que peut-être un brin modifié pour que ça colle. Mais je VOULAIS ce personnage pour ce chapitre.

C'était surprenant ? Non ? Alors peut-être que dans les prochains chapitres, un grand invité surprise vous étonnera un peu plus. ^^

À bientôt. =)

 _(J'ai répondu en MP pour les reviews, blabla comme d'habitude, donc inutile d'en rajouter plus.)_


	12. Mon petit ami

Haha, désolé pour le cliffhanger. xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 -** Mon petit ami

* * *

\- ... monsieur l'agent du FBI ? déclara Jinpei Matsuda en souriant.

Rye resta silencieux si longtemps que je m'en étais inquiété.

La bourrasque qui s'était levée n'avait guère balayé l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était posée depuis la rencontre électrique entre Matsuda et Dai. Comme deux animaux enragés, ils se regardaient avec un rictus pour l'un, et son air habituel pour l'autre.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un ou deux millimètres, relâchant la pression. Nous suivions dès lors les deux inspecteurs de police jusqu'aux scènes de crimes dont l'éloge était attribué à ce bien mystérieux tueur en série, toujours touché par une maladie appelée le sentiment d'être observé. Compressé en moi, il ne me permettait pas de réfléchir correctement.

Le besoin d'être un excellent détective pour comprendre la situation n'était pas obligatoire. Cet homme, en costard sombre et vêtu d'une chemise à l'opposition de la couleur de sa tenue, était sans doute proche du bureau de sécurité publique, dont Hikaru faisait partie de son vivant.

Mon esprit vacilla à la pensée de tous les éléments qui me permettaient de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il était Shûichi Akai, agent du FBI sous couverture, et était considéré comme l'assassin de Scotch, agent du PSB.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Amuro, Furuya Rei, soit également un partenaire de cet agent des forces de l'ordre. Si ma déduction s'avérait correcte, alors il devrait haïr aussi fort Rye que Bourbon.

Ce qui me paraissait étrange était la non-réaction d'Akai au sujet du mot « FBI » que son probable ennemi avait prononcé sans gêne. Il avait soutenu mon regard plus tôt sans broncher, sans s'expliquer, ignorant les mots qui avaient en revanche bien surpris l'inspecteur Winston.

\- On y est, dit-il justement en levant la banderole jaune.

Quelle chance. Nous étions tous invités à observer cette terrible scène de crime. Je ne pouvais m'empêche de penser aux horrifiques méthodes des hommes de l'Organisation.

\- Un tueur qui rôde un soir comme celui-ci, c'est vachement ironique, annonça Jinpei en allumant sa cigarette. Peut-être que notre ami étranger nous aidera à le capturer. Il a une dette à racheter.

\- C'est bien le travail de la police, non ? répliqua Shûichi. Un simple étudiant en doctorat comme moi ne rivaliserait pas avec les talents que vous avez sous la main.

Jinpei ricana.

\- Certainement. On va faire abstraction pour ce soir. Un coup de main de votre part ne serait pas de refus. Ca ne remplacera pas un vieil ami à moi, mort il y a pas bien longtemps, mais nous devrons faire avec.

La pensée me frappa, subitement, que j'avais peut-être fait fausse route depuis le début. S'il était au courant que je l'étais à son sujet, alors tout aurait un sens. Cela n'expliquerait pas en revanche la présence des mêmes individus qu'à Osaka.

Je revenais à moi quand Rye se pencha en avant pour inspecteur la scène.

La victime, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, avait été poignardée à la poitrine. Pour une raison encore mystérieuse, aucune giclée de sang n'avait jailli sur le sol. L'on pouvait distinguer des gouttes égarées, parsemées sur un chemin qui menait à un ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y avait cependant plus aucune tâche, et même le luminol ne fit pas effet.

Matsuda regardait sa montre avec inquiétude.

Outre la non-exactitude de l'identité du suspect et de son apparence, il fallait aussi déterminer rapidement où il pouvait se trouver. Bien que le quartier était entièrement bouclé pour contrôler la zone, il n'était pas rare qu'une issue s'ouvre à lui entre deux couloirs étroits.

Toutefois, il était là. Pourquoi lui. _Pourquoi seulement Rye._ Je n'en savais rien, l'amour avait peut-être le pouvoir de voir différemment l'être humain.

\- Un parapluie, déduit Dai.

La curiosité nous interpella aussi vite que la une d'un journal.

\- Avec le mélange de neige et de pluie, s'il utilisait un parapluie, le sang pourrait faire barrage.

\- Et le sol, s'étonna Winston.

Dai regardait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Si la lame est bien introduite au travers de la chair, il y a une chance que les éclaboussures ne s'en tiennent qu'au premier obstacle sur leur route. Notre tueur n'a donc pas tué sa victime dans la précipitation, mais bien avec des préparatifs. Une altercation entre le défunt et notre brebis égarée est la piste la plus viable pour qu'il puisse enfoncer son couteau perpendiculairement à son torse.

Jinpei étira un large sourire sur son visage fermé.

\- Et l'ascenseur ? crachait-il.

\- Le sol est faux, il est artificiel, répondit Akai. Il souhaite juste gagner du temps pour s'échapper.

\- Cependant même si on inspecte tous les boutons d'étages du centre commercial, comment savoir où il s'est rendu.

Il y eut un silence qui semblait éternel.

\- C'est qu'une mise en scène. L'assassin s'est mêlé à la foule extérieure sans aucun problème. Parce que son parapluie déjà rouge a été lavé quand les gouttes de pluie sont tombées du ciel.

Directement à ma gauche se trouvait Jinpei, qui en réponse à la déduction de Rye, ne fit qu'applaudir de ses deux mains. Il l'épiait avec arrogance et supériorité, confirmant fatalement tous les doutes que j'avais gardés dans mon esprit.

Pendant un instant, j'étais persuadé avoir vu un regard de mort dans les yeux verts de Dai, qui ne lâchait pas son interlocuteur. Les mains dans les poches pour se réchauffer du froid ambiant, l'agent infiltré leva sa lèvre dans un demi-sourire.

\- Je le savais déjà, avoua Jinpei. Mais je me demandais si vous étiez capable de résoudre quelque chose d'aussi simple. Un bambin l'aurait également fait facilement.

\- Eh bien, si tu t'ennuies tant que ça dans ton travail pour une affaire sérieuse, j'ai peur que la population ne puisse pas être capable de compter sur certains agents en cas de problème majeur, tacla Rye.

\- Comme Hikaru, persifla Matsuda. Certaines missions donnent-elles le droit de tuer des agents dans un pays étranger ?

Jinpei marqua une pause en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Pfff, j'en ai ma claque, je voulais confirmer mes soupçons. Ce gars du PSB avait raison. Mais je vais te promettre que tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Je suis peut-être bien sympa à ton égard, mais **lui** il n'hésitera pas à te coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

D'un geste de la main, il demanda à son collègue de le suivre.

Rye soupira doucement. À son tour, il extirpa une cigarette de son paquet, et parti sans dire un mot à mes côtés.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'impliquer davantage dans cette petite affaire, et exprimer à haute voix ce que je pensais en réalité tout bas. Être au courant que la mort de Scotch n'est qu'un vulgaire quiproquo, un accident dans le pire des cas.

Dai me saisit par le bras pour continuer notre balade en toute tranquillité, ensemble, entouré par une chaleur confortable qui se dégageait de nos deux corps proches l'un de l'autre.

 _J'étais amoureuse._

C'était trop demander à mon cœur de cesser de battre la chamade sous ma peau, semblerait-il.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à ces événements. Une nouvelle occasion de ratée, et des choix que je continuais d'amèrement regrettais. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné si j'étais intervenu ?

Qui pouvait savoir.

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _Je suis persuadé que je peux retrouver la trace d'un proche de sa famille. Peut-être est-ce une décision mauvaise, mais trop souvent, les regrets me paralysent et m'empêchent d'avancer._

 _Il faut continuer de se relever et de suivre le chemin que la vie nous offre, en ayant des remords ou en commettant des erreurs, mais sans jamais être la proie à des sentiments et émotions plus difficiles encore à accepter._

 _Matsuda Jinpei est mort, paraît-il. Mais le soir de notre rencontre, il s'était passé autre chose. Je dois te le raconter..._

* * *

Que faisait-il.

Dix minutes maintenant qu'il était parti pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Quel homme laissait sa belle aussi longtemps seule, cible facile des autres amoureux solitaires qui pourraient s'en prendre à moi.

Je tendis le bras en avant pour remettre ma manche, et en profita pour regarder l'heure. La tentation de monter dans la grande roue était irrésistible. Mais je souhaitais le faire qu'avec mon petit ami.

petit ami...

Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon terme. Je ne pouvais me permettre de définir notre relation comme telle tant qu'un premier pas n'était pas engagé. Mais tout ce qu'on avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant confirmait plus ou moins cet usage.

\- Arrêtez-le ! cria un agent de police.

Je levais à peine le regard qu'une force brute me saisit avec violence, par l'arrière, suivi d'un couteau bien aiguisé sous ma gorge.

C'était donc comme ça que ça devait se finir. Moi, qui étais habitué pourtant à des histoires aussi sordides, allais finir assassiné par un tueur en cavale dans les environs.

Oui, il en était ainsi. Il s'agissait bien du fil de ma vie, de tout ce qu'elle représentait au mieux.

\- Reculez ! ordonnait-il en faisant de même..

Il me jeta comme une vieille chaussette dans une cabine de la grande roue avec panique. S'il s'était douté qu'un tel acte ne mènerait nulle part, sans doute n'aurait-il pas agis de la sorte, mais les forces de l'ordre entourait déjà l'attraction dans son action désespérée.

Et _il_ n'était pas là pour m'aider, cette fois.

La vue était splendide. Au moins, je perdrais la vie avec un panorama de toute beauté. Magnifique décor pour une mort aussi horrible. La lune éclairait la ville comme une veilleuse dans la chambre d'un enfant. Les lumières se reflétaient dans les rives et les fenêtres des bâtiments. Et l'immense sapin illuminait la célèbre place, célébrant Noël.

\- Putain, putain, putain ! s'énerva le bandit les yeux écarquillés.

La grande roue s'était arrêtée. Et bien évidemment, notre cabine se trouvait à son sommet.

De là-haut, je pouvais distinguer la silhouette de Matsuda, qui parlait à des hommes munis de boucliers antiémeutes.

\- Merde, si je dois y passais, tu crèveras aussi ! cracha l'ivrogne.

Quelle charmante décision que voilà.

Il regardait un moment par la vitre pour réaliser que la police avait cessé de déblatérer entre eux des marches à suivre obsolètes. Jinpei avait avancé de plusieurs pas, et hurlait des phrases incompréhensibles.

 _C'était stupéfiant._

Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude, dans ce silence de mort. Ils étaient scotchés sur le sol, comme paralysé face à un spectacle de grande ampleur, pendant que j'attendais un sauvetage imminent qui n'arriverait pas.

L'occasion idéale serait de parvenir à le jeter dans le vide. _De la légitime défense_. Mais une fois encore, j'hésitais. Partagé entre deux sentiments difficiles à décrire. La peur m'envahissait.

Mon estomac était noué.

\- Fais chier, explosa-t-il en reculant contre la vitre du fond.

 _Je dois le faire._

 _Mais je suis terrifiée._

 _Affirme-toi. Assume-toi. Et fais-le !_

Je ne pouvais pas. L'Organisation... tout ça y ressemblait. Impossible de me débattre, de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Lent, comme si le temps s'était figé autour de moi, dans un froid glacial d'une nuit d'hiver ordinaire, et muni d'une assurance aveugle et d'un regard anormalement noir de haine...

Shûichi posa sa main sur le col du preneur d'otage, par-derrière, d'une telle poigne qu'il en cria de douleur.

\- Retire tes sales pattes... de mon trésor ! menaçait-il.

Immédiatement, je m'étais sentie rassurée.

Sa simple présence suffisait.

\- Dai ! hurlai-je.

 _J'étais amoureuse._

Et il l'était aussi.

* * *

J'ai adoré.

Comment Akai est monté ? Mh. Je suppose que rien n'est impossible pour lui.

Puis bon, Kogoro a grimpé sur une gouttière svp, alors...

À bientôt ! =)


	13. Et ils s'en vont

Et c'est parti pour le début du final. :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 -** Et ils s'en vont.

* * *

« _Merci pour tes services... Miyano Akemi. »_

 _..._

 _Cher journal._

 _Le temps passe. Ces derniers temps je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai sans cesse ce même sentiment infernal, celui que l'on m'observe inlassablement._

 _C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas. Souhaiter la liberté. Envisager de vivre sans avoir à supporter l'aura ténébreuse qui les entoure. Pour finalement être toujours à l'affut de ces hommes sans âme._

 _Mais je me sens rassuré. Shiho rentre aujourd'hui._

 _J'espère pouvoir m'entretenir sérieusement avec elle._

* * *

Je replaçais cette même mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Dans un soupir, je parvenais à sentir que ma poitrine me dérangeait. Mon cœur battait la chamade sous ma peau, et le froid qui m'enveloppait ne pourrait y remédier. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la veste que j'avais achetée lors du shopping avec Rye n'était pas assez forte.

Depuis l'extérieur, j'avais balayé du regard l'intérieur de ce restaurant à la décoration de Noël. Semblerait-il qu'elle était déjà arrivée, patientant autour d'une tasse de café mon entrée.

Cela n'avait pas changé. À chacun de nos rendez-vous, je la rejoignais systématiquement en retard d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle détestait ça.

J'ouvris la porte après avoir respiré un grand coup. Notre dernière conversation au téléphone autour de mes découvertes au sujet de Rye avait pris une tournure que je n'aurais jamais pu envisager. Loin d'être furieuse à notre égard, elle s'était contentée d'être froide et sarcastique. Habituellement, elle le serait, mais pas à un tel degré. Était-elle ma sœur, ou Sherry ?

Elle releva la tête en me voyant traverser la salle. Peu de clients en un soir de vacances festives de fin d'année, ce qui changeait bien d'habitude, j'entendais dire que cet endroit était très populaire.

\- Il y a du progrès. Au début c'était quinze minutes, et en voilà dix de moins, assura Shiho en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Je pris place en demandant au serveur de nous ramener une bouteille de vin, ni trop chère ni peu coûteuse. Les rencontres avec ma sœur se faisant rare, marquer le coup pour une délicieuse liqueur typique de l'Europe -la France, si j'avais bien compris mon professeur préféré- nous ferait le plus grand bien.

En me débarrassant de ma veste, je sentis son regard se poser sur le collier que Dai m'avait offert pour l'un de mes anniversaires. S'il brillait de mille feux à la lumière du jour, il avait malencontreusement perdu de son éclat depuis.

\- Et comment se porte le muet qui te sert de protecteur ? demanda Shiho.

Par son ton et l'assurance de ses propos, soutenu par un manque total de gaieté, je sentais bien qu'elle n'avait que faire de la réponse. Sans doute souhaitait-elle savoir s'il était toujours vivant.

Akai, de son vrai nom, avait tendance à avoir la gâchette facile. Un don qui n'impressionnait pas ma petite sœur, ne voyant en beaucoup de personnes qu'une certaine ignorance de la réalité qu'elle devait subir.

\- Il est plus qu'un protecteur pour moi, tu le sais bien, répondis-je. On est plus ou moins un couple depuis un bon moment, même si nous ne nous l'avouons pas.

Mes joues avaient infailliblement rougi.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cœur après tout, ajouta Shiho en buvant une gorgée. Mais ne viens pas pleurer parce qu'il t'a volontairement utilisé pour infiltrer l'Organisation.

\- Je crois sincèrement en ces sentiments. Il est juste si renfermé qu'il est impossible de lui faire avouer.

J'en avais certainement trop dit.

Sa mâchoire se contractait dans un tic routinier, bien trop courant chez elle pour ne plus le remarquer. Elle déposa sur le socle de la table la tasse blanche dans lequel figurait un fond de sucre fondu par la température du café.

Elle attendait passablement que l'employé lui en servît un nouveau avant de me jeter un regard étonnement satisfait. Ma surprise ne s'était pas cachée, quand j'écarquillais les yeux face à une réaction que je n'aurais guère imaginée.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être que ma vie est un poil trop sombre pour voir que ma sœur s'épanouit. Je suis sincèrement contente pour toi.

\- Shiho, je.

\- Mais, ce ne serait pas surprenant que j'admette ne pas apprécier ce garçon, ajouta-t-elle. Un agent du FBI qui manipule le cœur d'une femme, faible et je suis éplorée de le dire, c'est un fait que je ne peux tolérer. Mais j'ai confiance en toi alors j'espère que tu sauras gérer ça à ton avantage.

J'étirais un large rictus en posant mes mains sur mon visage.

Ce fut à son tour confus de me voir réagir aussi bien.

\- Il est plus bavard que tu ne le crois. Et surtout, je le cerne bien davantage aujourd'hui.

Reculant ma chaise pour me frayer un passage, je pris la direction des toilettes pour me rincer la tête. Cette même sensation me collait à la peau telle une ventouse, un cauchemar naissant qui m'attendrait au bout de la route sur laquelle je m'étais volontairement engagée.

Cette eau douce qui m'aspergeait le visage me refroidissait comme une douche forcée. Les idées claires, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait arriver désormais. La principale menace pour Rye était Bourbon, Amuro, qui travaillait actuellement à l'extérieur de la capitale. Nous ne le reverrions sans doute plus. Tout comme Scotch, d'une certaine manière.

Sur le miroir, je pouvais distinguer l'épuisement moral. Un manque de sommeil par des nuits de plus en plus agitées, sans remèdes pour les éjecter de mon esprit. Comment faisaient-ils, les insomniaques, au juste ?

Je pris mon téléphone portable, soigneusement rangé dans mon sac à main. C'était un e-mail de mon ancien professeur. Il organisait une sortie et souhaitait que je vienne. Le second provenait de Shûichi.

En l'ouvrant, un puissant choc électrique me figea plusieurs minutes.

« C'est comme si on voulait me l'arracher. »

Je l'avais prononcé à voix basse.

Ce message m'avait été envoyé il y a au moins deux heures. Oh que j'aurais aimé ne pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Oh que j'aimerais encore me balader avec lui et lui offrir des cochonneries pour qu'il me fasse un sourire qui me procure cette adrénaline si agréable.

En sortant des toilettes, j'eus plus ou moins la réalisation de mes souhaits.

\- Tu étais obligé de venir en personne. Un fax aurait été le bienvenu pour ta présence, tacla Shiho.

Rye leva les épaules.

\- Soit rassuré, je viens voir Akemi.

Son regard sombre me terrifia. Sherry avait remplacé ma petite sœur.

\- Je sais qui tu **es** vraiment.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-il. Fascinant.

Je sentaisune veine gonfler sur mon front.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes pire que deux gamins surexcités. Des fois je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas d'interrupteur pour couper votre grande babelle, soupirais-je. Shiho tu repars demain dans les laboratoires c'est ça ? Tu as une chambre d'hôtel ou quoi que ce soit ?

Elle termina son café.

\- Un placard à balais pour la nuit. On se voit demain sœurette.

Renfilant son manteau, elle en profita pour foudroyer du regard Akai.

\- Et j'espère à jamais te concernant. T'es pas dans le bon pays, voyageur égaré.

\- Allons, allons. Va te reposer dans ta chambre d'hôtel. Ou plutôt ton placard à balais, ça te rappellera les bons souvenirs du laboratoire d'Amérique, cracha-t-il.

Jamais une telle colère sur le visage de Shiho n'avait autant été facilement observable.

Comme le feu et la glace, ces deux-là ne parviendraient jamais à se jumeler.

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _J'ai pris une grande décision. Après avoir avoué mes sentiments à Rye, j'espère prochainement. Je souhaiterais lui révéler ma connaissance de sa véritable vocation. Comment le prendra-t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Mes craintes sont fortes. Je redoute ce moment._

 _Mais il faut que je le fasse. Si je veux vivre avec lui, si je dois partager ma vie avec cet homme, alors je dois réclamer la vérité._

Je posais mon stylo.

Qu'avais-je écrit ?

C'était aujourd'hui. Je le voyais dans deux heures à la gare, avant qu'il ne parte pour une rencontre qui tournera certainement au vinaigre. M'habituer à avoir un petit-ami membre de l'Organisation ne sera pas tâche facile.

Et fuir ensemble est loin d'être une option qui lui conviendrait.

Je libérais un faible rire en constatant qu'il ne restait qu'une petite poignée de pages vierges à compléter dans ce fichu bouquin. Est-ce que cela confirmait que j'approchais d'un grand tournant. Fatidique. _Mortel._

Ce message me hantera certainement toute ma vie.

 **Akai - Il y a deux heures -**

 _Dès demain, je vais travailler sous l'autorité de GIN.  
_ _Ce sera compliqué de se voir dorénavant.  
_ _Seras-tu disponible avant que je ne parte ?_

...

Mon portable tomba sur le plancher, et se fissura dès l'impact.

Mes mains tremblaient. Le cri des corbeaux résonnait dans ma tête comme un violent esprit revenu de l'au-delà.

Je m'écroulais au sol les yeux humides. Le cœur fracturé en deux par un message bouleversant. Résister à l'émotion qui prenait possession de moi devenait de plus en plus difficile. _Insupportable sentiment_.

Mais j'étais impuissante. Faible. Mes larmes n'étaient plus retenues.

Elles tombaient de mes joues sur mes genoux repliés.

Une averse qui ne s'épuisait jamais, source d'une tristesse volumineuse.

D'une peine qui ne saurait être calmée.

Et d'une peur effroyable.

 _Celle de le perdre._

* * *

Il reste donc bien quatre chapitres. Cinq si tout ne rentre pas correctement. XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas. Merci pour vos petits mots et votre assiduité. :)

À bientôt !


	14. Comme un château de cartes

Sincèrement désolé pour ce retard. L'écriture de cette fiction a été difficile ces derniers-temps.

Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 -** Comme un château de cartes

* * *

Elle tintinnabulait encore et encore.

Le son de la cloche scindait le temps une nouvelle fois. Dix minutes passaient, sur des landes silencieuses, mais rien ne changait. Sur les murs de la gare, d'un pâle certain, le clair de lune venait éclaircir les bâtiments alentour, précipitant les habitants tout autour dans les wagons du train au départ.

Les panneaux d'informations s'éclairent à mesure que le soleil s'éteignait. Ses rayons disparaissaient d'un claquement de doigts.

Je replaçais ma mèche de cheveux, tremblante. _Le froid m'enveloppe, je grelotte_. Seule sur le quai une nouvelle fois, le téléphone entre mes cinq doigts de la main droite, je poussais un long soupir.

Il devrait déjà être là. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être en retard. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais submerger par de nombreuses pensées négatives. De multiples scénarios dramatiques défilaient devant moi, aussi clairs que lorsque je les ouvrais pour vérifier s'il n'était pas déjà arrivé.

Quel sentiment néfaste. Cette sensation horrible qui me dévorait la chair, compressant mon cœur qui parvenait difficilement à me maintenir en vie.

Puis vint le soulagement. Une délivrance pure accompagnait par une respiration plus régulière. Sa silhouette me faisait signe, au loin, vêtu de sa veste sombre et de sa chemise blanche.

À l'instar de cette journée ensoleillée, la tombée de la nuit ouvrit les festivités d'une petite pluie innocentes. Des feuilles dansaient dans les airs au fil du vent qui les guidait. De nombreux oiseaux quittaient leurs nids.

Je l'avais rejoint aussitôt. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, par un automatisme dont j'ignorais la connaissance, je l'avais enlacé. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. _Comme si le temps allait jouer contre nous._

Il avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux émeraude me fixaient, et je parvenais à voir dans ses pupilles mon reflet.

\- Je vais devoir partir, comme je te l'ai annoncé au téléphone, dit doucement Rye en plissant les yeux. Je ne peux te promettre que ce ne sera pas long, hélas.

J'étirais un sourire désolé.

\- Gin... c'est l'un des pires, répondis-je. Depuis hier j'ai le sentiment que je ne te reverrais plus, Dai.

Il écarquilla discrètement les yeux.

Ses mains dans les poches pour se protéger du froid, il en sortit une pour la placer contre ma joue. Un apport de chaleur bénéfique. Sa paume réchauffait mon oreille congelée par la fraicheur ambiante.

 _Stupides battements de cœur. Silence._

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, étrangement. Une branche de grenats était tombée dans l'herbe. Des oisillons s'en étaient approchés. Leurs pleurs pour un manque de nourriture m'attristaient.

\- On se reverra, Akemi.

Sa voix flottait au-dessus du quai. L'église cessa de sonner le glas. L'obscurité gagnait du terrain. Pourtant, au sein de cette faible luminosité, je discernais son visage meurtri par cette promesse.

 _Il mentait._

Lui aussi se doutait que cette affiliation avec Gin ne prévoyait rien de bon. N'était-il pas le tueur exemplaire de l'Organisation, croulant sous les mérites à la suite de nombreux contrats dont il avait été le seul à inaugurer l'achèvement.

Les feuilles tournaient. La pluie s'interrompit lentement. Au sol, il ne restait plus que des ruissellements, et sur les vitres du bâtiment d'accueil, des gouttes serpentaient le long des carreaux poussiéreux.

 _Il le remarquait._

Ses mains se posèrent à l'accoutumée sur mes épaules. Je parvenais à sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Le vacarme qu'engendrait l'arrivée de son train pour son rendez-vous du lendemain rompit la bulle dans laquelle nous avions trouvé refuge.

\- On se reverra, répéta-t-il.

Je faisais la moue.

De nouveaux passagers font irruption. Leur voix se rejoint à celui du TGV. Ceux qui patientaient sur les bancs les laissèrent libres. Ils étaient vétustes, puis rapidement humides.

\- Tu vas devoir monter, Dai, lui dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

Dans l'impossibilité de le retenir, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

Son regard perçant devint subitement plus doux. Tendre. Comme un coussin moelleux, ou un marshmallow. Un petit rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa main passa rapidement dans le sac qu'il portait autour de sa taille, relié à la bandoulière sur son épaule.

 _Un cadeau ?_

\- Ne fais pas cette tête... déclara-t-il en me mettant un chapeau noir sur mes cheveux. Je te protégerais même si cela devait m'ôter la vie.

"..."

Son visage se pencha.

Naturellement.

Ses lèvres chaudes, sucrées et douces. Elles s'étaient posées sur les miennes sans que je ne puisse réagir. Une fraction de seconde, peut-être. Tout autour de nous, le temps est comme plus lent.

Le quai, immobile et ondulant, comprenait que le temps des séparations était arrivé. Notre étreinte se relâcha qu'après une poignée de secondes, et précipitamment, tout redevint comme avant.

Les feuilles d'arbres tournaient, les portes des wagons s'ouvraient par la manifestation de ses voyageurs, et le contrôleur leva le bras pour engager un départ proche.

Ce serait des au revoir en catimini.

\- Je te contacte.

\- Promis ?

Il hocha ma tête et monta à bord du train.

Fracture du cœur lorsque ça, la porte nous sépara. Dans son accélération, les rafales que provoquait le transport en commun m'obligeaient à maintenir le chapeau qui m'avait été confié sur le haut de mon crâne.

 _Noir somme un corbeau. Sombre comme son ancien lui. Son futur, assurément._

* * *

 _Cher journal._

...

 _Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire. L'Organisation est un véritable calvaire. Il est impossible de leur échapper._

 _Leurs silhouettes se faufilent tout autour de vous. Ce sont des vautours. Ils vous agrippent et arrachent votre cœur sans une once de pitié. Ils rampent dans l'ombre, et disparaissent comme le brouillard._

 _Rye. Non... Shûichi est parti. Au fond de moi, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Mais c'est surprenant comme je refuse moi-même de me croire._

Je refermai le livre avec une angoisse ancrée en moi.

Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. Oh, comme cela ressemblait à un conte de fée idéal. La princesse, me correspondant, trouve alors son prince charmant et l'épouse. La vilaine sorcière, elle, est finalement vaincue après un combat d'apparence insurmontable.

Je suis désolante.

Ces histoires enfantines ne représentaient absolument pas la réalité des choses. J'écartais le rideau de la maisonnette en espérant y voir garer en contre-bas le véhicule d'Akai, pour finalement n'y distinguer qu'une moto typique d'un de ces vautours.

\- Vermouth.

Elle sourit en rangeant son arme. La cigarette qui dépassait du bout de ses lèvres émettait une fumée blanche qui disparaissait dans l'air. Le bois de la demeure travaillait et ne laissait aucune place au silence.

La jeune actrice resta impassible, elle tendit sa main, réclamant mon téléphone.

\- Le savais-tu ? Rye. Il était un agent du FBI sous couverture. Bourbon avait touché le mille. _A slaughtered computer virus._

\- Tu plaisantes ? Après tout ce temps avec lui ?! m'étonnais-je. Qui a décrété ça ?

Son sourire moqueur me tapait sur le système.

\- Tu étais plus proche de lui que quiconque~ siffla-t-elle. Tu saisis donc qu'il est un ennemi. Alors tu es gentille, tu ne le vois plus. C'est bien compris ?

J'hochais la tête.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son parfum quand elle s'était approchée impassiblement de moi. Son arme glaciale contre la peau de mon cou n'était guère appréciable. Mon cœur s'était serré.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passerait, sinon. Mais sois-en sûr. _Later. An other day. I'm gonna kill you, assurait-elle avec sérieux._ Les Miyano doivent disparaître de la surface de cette terre.

 _Allez tous vous faire voir._

Longuement hésitante, je m'étais retenue de lui répliquer ça.

À son départ, mes jambes avaient lâché.

Quel silence. Cette atmosphère dramatique, pesante, mélancolique... avec laquelle je m'étais familiarisé... était d'hors-et déjà revenue. Pourquoi ces larmes coulaient-elles sur mon visage.

Pourquoi tombaient-elles à flots. Retrouver ma vie d'avant était une opportunité à saisir. Profiter, espérer, se réjouir de ce qu'elle aurait à m'offrir.

 _Réveille-toi, Akemi. Tu es une erreur toi aussi. Elle finira par te tuer._

Dans ma poche intérieure, mon second téléphone vibra.

Ce fut un exercice bien difficile de lire le contenu du message, l'écran humide par mes sanglots. Mais il venait de Rye. En l'espace d'un instant, tout s'écroula comme un château de cartes.

Il ne manquait que son sommet, mais les bases s'étaient effondrées.

 **\- Akai -**

 _Je suis désolé._

 _..._

Je restais seule avec ma douleur.

Sans personne pour qui me réconforter.

Ni mes parents. Ni Shiho.

Ni l'homme de ma vie...

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres. Ou trois avec l'épilogue. Je ne peux rien vous assurer.

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu en MP donc inutile d'en rajouter.

À bientôt ! =)


	15. Ça n'arrivera jamais

Je suis désolé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Song of Time**

 **Ça n'arrivera jamais.**

* * *

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Tordue de douleur, la jeune femme parvint tout de même à lever la main. Son sang, chaud, dégoulinait le long de son bras jusqu'à ses habits, déjà trempé de la tête au pied. Elle serra les doigts du petit garçon à lunettes, ses verres en surbrillance.

À bien des égards, Conan Edogawa semblait être un enfant normal, dévoué pour ses camarades et proche qu'il considérait comme une grande famille. L'apparence innocente d'un écolier qui, malheureusement, était bien trop souvent mêlé à de macabres meurtres sanglants. Sous le masque, Shinichi Kudo était l'homme le plus blessé, en plein cœur, victime d'une Organisation qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le regard étonné, il resta stoïque. Sa peau en contact avec la sienne le fit frémir lorsqu'elle laissa inévitablement une marque rouge écarlate sur lui. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, s'échappaient de ses yeux mi-clos.

Dans ses dernières forces, elle lui adressa un ultime message. « Maintenant je compte sur toi... détective ! » avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, brutalement, baignant dans une flaque d'eau formée par la pluie nocturne. Sa transparence devint anormalement rougeâtre.

Quelques corbeaux crièrent à l'accoutumée avant leur envol. Ils portaient tous des noms d'alcools.

À l'arrivée de Ran et de la police, il ne restait plus que deux morts. L'une physiquement blessée par balle, l'autre agenouillé face à elle, le regard dans le vide, affrontant l'insupportable premier échec de sa carrière... une sensation épouvantable.

 _Sang. Rouge. Akai._

Shûichi perdit l'équilibre. Son téléphone lui échappa et chuta jusqu'au carrelage. Le fracas interpella Camel, qui se retourna aussitôt.

Il aurait juré voir l'homme qui lui avait fait confiance les larmes aux yeux, mais le jeu de lumière ne semblait pas jouer en cette faveur. Akai posa ses deux mains contre son visage, les coudes appuyés contre la surface du plan de travail.

Midi. La grande aiguille scinda de nouveau le temps. Un oisillon quitta sa tanière dans l'horloge en bois de la pièce de repos, chantant et dansant sur place pour animer les premières secondes de l'heure de déjeuner.

Akai sentit une immense contraction dans son estomac. Des douleurs abdominales assez fortes pour le contraindre à rester dans cette même position, tel un enfant attendant la fin de sa punition, de longues minutes. Aucun mot ne vint pour combler le vide provoqué par le message qu'il avait reçu. Un simple texte qui le changerait certainement à jamais.

 _«_ _Décédée. »_

André entra dans la pièce. Il hésita un moment avant de lui adresser la parole, se contentant de se sentir mal à l'aise, l'air idiot. Il scruta l'obscurité dans le fond de la salle dans l'espoir d'y trouver un autre soutien, James pour l'exemple, ou des collègues encore en repos, mais personne ne répondait à cette silencieuse demande. Pendant encore une fraction de seconde, l'agent du FBI hésita, puis posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Akai, encore tourmenté, qui se contenta de pousser un grognement de surprise et d'ouvrir ses yeux aussi vite d'un loup enragé face à sa proie.

Son visage se tournait lentement. Gêné face à une réaction qu'il jugeait inattendue et disproportionnée, Camel la retira nonchalamment, avant d'oser rompre le silence d'un premier soupir.

Vif comme l'éclair, Shûichi l'emporta contre le mur le plus proche, son pistolet sous sa gorge et le doigt sur la gâchette. Terrorisé par ce geste brusque, Camel poussa un léger cri de détresse, entendu par Black qui profitait encore tranquillement d'un café bien mérité. Une affaire épineuse, avait-il dit plus tôt dans la journée avec des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Akai ! s'écria-t-il. Que... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

Il fronça les sourcils et fusillait d'un air dangereux sa cible, qui ferma les yeux par réflexe. L'homme au bonnet jurait avoir entendu « fais-le », considérant que la mort de sa petite-amie était en partie sa faute. L'échec de son infiltration. La disparition de Rye, l'homme en noir, par une inattention. Et la vengeance d'un possible contact entre deux brebis galeuses, deux ans plus tard... une abomination.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais... » résonna une voix dans son esprit.

L'ex Rye écarquilla les yeux.

Il baissa doucement son arme et réalisa la gravité de la situation. Akai reconnut Camel inanimé, comme figé, enraciné dans le sol par la peur d'être assassiné pour sa faute professionnelle.

« Dai, si jamais je réussis à quitter l'Organisation, voudras-tu cette fois être mon vrai petit-ami ? »

\- Je n'ai jamais fait semblant... répondit-il à voix basse, comme si l'esprit d'Akemi le hantait toujours. Je t'aimais.

James eut le déclic. Il parvint rapidement à assimiler les éléments de cette scène intolérable au sein de son propre groupe, au bureau du FBI. La mort d'Akemi l'avait véritablement chamboulé.

Shûichi saisit sa veste encore couchée sur le repose-bras du canapé de cuir illuminé par le soleil de la grande ville, et l'enfila précipitamment avant de tenter de quitter la salle.

Le bras de son supérieur l'en empêcha.

\- Prend des congés.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _Je l'aime. Il ne s'écoule pas une seule journée sans que mon cœur soit déchiré par son absence. Il me manque terriblement. Pour autant, j'ai peur de faire le premier pas, de le condamner, ou de me condamner, en entrant en contact avec lui._

 _Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre une vie normale. Je voulais continuer de voir mes parents, Elena, Atsushi, et ma petite sœur, grandir sous leur autorité, et me faire des amies._

 _Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Cela fera bientôt deux ans que Rye et moi sommes séparés. J'ai vécu une vie universitaire, et rencontrée de formidables personnes. Mais est-ce que cela peut remplacer mon idéal ?_

 _Mon rêve ?_ _MA VISION DE MON AVENIR ?_

 _Le monde des rêves est bien la seule bulle dans lequel le monde réel ne peut s'immiscer. Mais il peut toujours l'éclater..._

 _Tout ce que je m'imaginais. Cette croisière. Notre annonce. Mes parents..._

 _Tout cela..._

 _Ça n'arrivera jamais !_

* * *

Il se tenait dans cette pièce grisâtre et morbide depuis bien trop longtemps.

Tremblant par le froid ambiant, Akai posa délicatement sa main contre la joue de sa bien-aimée, allongée dans cette robe blanche qu'elle aimait tant et qui représentait à merveille toute la pureté de cet ange gardien qu'il avait tant aimé, dont il avait été si follement amoureux, à sa plus grande surprise. L'agonie l'avait quitté, mais pas son petit sourire.

Shûichi s'efforça à contenir ses émotions. Il s'étonna. Sur ses lèvres, automatiquement, un léger rictus s'étira tandis qu'il replaça cette fameuse mèche rebelle derrière son oreille glaciale.

\- Il va falloir partir, lui prévint un médecin. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir autorisé à la voir, répondit l'agent du FBI.

Muni de sa blouse blanche, aux airs d'Atsushi Miyano, le garçon sourit tristement en hochant la tête à la sortie du visiteur à la veste foncée. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe, et boucla définitivement le dossier d'Akemi.

 _Mort. Fleurs. Cimetière._

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur son front.

L'agent du FBI se pencha légèrement en avant, dans ce cimetière lugubre, sous une petite pluie innocente, un parapluie dans la main. Il déposa avec précaution sur la tombe de sa dulcinée un bouquet de fleurs. Blanches, violettes, et roses, les couleurs préférées de celle qui l'avait accompagné un peu partout de son vivant.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais... » résonna une voix dans sa tête.

Akai ferma durement les yeux.

Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure et poussa un long et éternel soupir pour pallier à son rythme cardiaque, s'accélérant à mesure que des souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit. Un échec. Mais était-ce réellement Camel qui en était la cause ?

« Non. » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, les mains contre la terre retournée, face à l'épitaphe où était inscrit le nom de la fille Miyano.

\- Je te demande pardon... susurra-t-il avec une voix ravagée par le chagrin. Je te demande pardon, Akemi ! Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle était morte.

\- J'ai échoué. Je te l'avais promis. Je n'ai pas réussi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- J'ai bien compris ta dernière demande. Je veillerais sur elle.

Akai resta plusieurs heures sur sa tombe, entre remord et peine.

De vieux souvenirs se répéter, encore et encore, comme une projection à l'écran. Si réel. Si bien qu'il s'était imaginé pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais ce n'était qu'un fantôme.

La nuit tomba et le ciel éclairé s'assombrit, ressortant son manteau d'étoiles et ses nombreux nuages clairs faiblement éclaircis par une lune en forme de croissant, l'air attristé elle aussi par la perte d'un ange tombé au combat.

De loin, l'agent du FBI semblait être un mort. Une forme physique sans âme, qui l'aurait quitté pour la rejoindre.

 _Ce qui l'était, finalement._

Shûichi s'endormit difficilement, dans le froid hivernal, enveloppé par une température frôlant les zéro degré, mais néanmoins protégé par une source de chaleur qui émanait de son propre corps.

Peut-être la présence paranormale des bras de sa défunte l'entourant pour lui apporter un peu de confort.

 _Triste scène._

 _Le temps leur avait manqué il y a deux ans._

« Ça n'arrivera jamais... » résonna une voix dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui en était l'auteur.

« Tu pensais grandir avec elle. Voyager. L'épouser. Fonder une famille. Vivre une vie heureuse, vous réunir le dimanche midi pour un barbecue dans votre jardin, inviter famille et amis pour déguster salades, chips et saucisses... »

« Mais non, Shûichi. Non ça n'est pas ça le monde réel. Ça ne l'est pas. Et tout ceci, ce n'est qu'un rêve balayé par la brise, qui a aussi emporté vos espoirs bien au-dessus des nuages les plus hauts. Tu comprends... »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Plus maintenant. »

...

Le bateau naviguait sur cet océan azur, le soleil brillant dans le ciel dégagé.

Ils étaient sur cette croisière, dégustant un barbecue avec Atsushi et Elena. Shiho éclata de rire en écoutant la nouvelle production musicale de Scotch et Amuro, tous deux l'air de deux inséparables amis d'enfance perpétuellement en train de se chamailler.

Masumi et Shûkichi profitaient de ce temps pour prendre des couleurs, ahuris, entendant leur mère les gronder pour avoir volontairement oublié de mettre de la crème solaire.

Akemi tenait Shûichi par le bras. Elle déclara, heureuse, être enceinte de quatre mois, un petit ventre déjà visible en dessous de sa robe blanche. Quelle surprise ! Tous étaient sous le choc.

Puis des cris, des applaudissements, et le bruit d'un verre claquant contre l'autre...

Ça n'arriverait jamais.

* * *

 **Résidence Kudo.**

 **Quelques mois plus tard.**

Subaru Okiya reposa le stylo plume dans la tasse.

À l'extérieur, sous le chant des oiseaux, Ai Haibara marmonnait diverses injures à l'égard du petit détective qui l'avait abandonné dans la tâche de nettoyage hebdomadaire du véhicule appartenant au professeur Agasa.

Akai, déguisé, se retint de rire et pouffa un léger soupir inaudible.

« Exactement comme ta sœur. » pensa-t-il. « Vous ne changerez jamais. »

Il enfila sa veste et sortit de la demeure, rejoignant sa protégée pour l'aider à en finir avec les tâches rebelles qui ne s'effaçaient pas de la carrosserie luxueuse d'une voiture qui méritait « la casse », selon la scientifique rajeunie.

Sur le bureau, le journal intime d'Akemi était encore ouvert.

La dernière page, autre fois vierge, contenait maintenant une inscription à l'encre bleue, tout juste récente tant elle n'était pas encore sèche.

 _Chère Akemi._

 _Ta sœur se porte bien. Tu lui manques beaucoup, mais sa passion du jardinage -qu'elle a hérité de sa grande sœur, j'imagine...- l'aide à se vider la tête et penser à autre chose._

 _Je dois dire... que tu me manques aussi. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Et je te remercie encore de cette liberté que tu m'auras fait découvrir, au prix de ta vie._

 _La mienne, je la consacre à voir grandir cette princesse aux cheveux auburn dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle est bien entourée, notamment par un garçon prodigieux que tu aurais beaucoup apprécié._

 _Mais je sais qu'un jour, toi et moi, nous nous retrouverons... et je serais ravi de te raconter tout cela en face à face._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Shûichi._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Oui je sais. Les deux chapitres ont fusionné.

MAIS QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ? Je suis un salaud.

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu ! Cette fin aussi ! J'ai pris un plaisir monstre à l'écrire, et je l'adore, elle restera dans mon cœur à tout jamais. Comme ce couple mythique.

Aimez le Akai Akemi. C'est bon pour la santé.

...

 **Merci à Yuurei et Postine !**


End file.
